


Of Forest Hymns

by DarkShadows93



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Creek if you look hard enough, Cursed Butters, Cursed Kenny, Elves, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Inspired by Music, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: Eric Cartman was a Prince of a noble kingdom who had no desire to marry Princess Heidi to settle the ongoing conflict between their kingdoms. His mother’s constant pressure to settle the impending war by going through the arrange marriage drove him to seek out the guidance of the Goddess Cerridwen deep in the Wood. But what he finds was so much more than he could have imagined.





	1. Kupa Keep

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea where I was going with this when Instarted writing this. I was listening to this song "The Willow Maid " by Erotan while playing Stick of Truth and got inspired to write this. I highly recommend the song by the way.
> 
> My goal is to finish this story in six chapters so we'll see how I do!

Beyond the lush green forests and rolling hills stood a majestic castle alongside a gorgeous lake. The walls were tall and strong, prepared for battle if there were one to strike. Banners of green and sky blue hung from parapets and danced alongside the peaceful breeze. Within the walls, people sold their wares, arguing the prices of manure and fruits. A teen wearing a dirty orange tunic with blond hair and blue eyes ran through the streets, a pack of dogs on his trail.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” He breathed out as he turned a sharp corner, dodging stands and crowd. The boy turned once more only to find himself trapped alongside the castle wall. “Oh fuck me up the ass…” The boy breathed as he turned back, watching as the ugly brown mutt of a dog and the rest of his pack ran down the alleyway.

“It’s over McCormick. Let’s return the wares and we can place you in a cell for the day. With you being a  friend of the Prince, we promise that we won’t execute you… again”

“You said that the last time! So kiss my poor ass Tucker” The boy exclaimed as he started climbing up the stone wall, the dogs growling loudly at his heel. To think that this all started because he wanted a fucking jar of green beans.

“Well… it seems I lost the criminal. Come on Stripe lets go see if we can find him elsewhere.” The guard rolled his eyes and raised a middle finger up to the teen before turning around allowing him to escape onto the top of a nearby building.

The teen sighed as he dropped onto the rooftop of the building, his hands feeling for the jar of green beans hidden in his satchel. He closed his eyes as he hugged the jar before opening up to take a small string of the bean.

“Jesus, Kenny. You really pissed off Craig.” The teen named Kenny opened one of his eyes to see the Prince’s Personal Ranger climbing up a ladder to join him amongst the rooftops.

“You could have helped me there for a bit, asshole. Perhaps, paying for the jar would be nice instead of your measly show of the poorest citizen of Kupa Keep being chased by Craig Tucker and his ugly ass dog name Stripe.” Kenny flipped the Ranger off as he tightens the lid of the jar and stuffed it back into his satchel.

“Sorry, dude… it was kind of funny.” The Ranger laughed as he handed Kenny a few gold coins out of sympathy.

“Fuck off, Stan.” Kenny snapped as he stood up and attempted to wipe the stain tunic clean, “Why were you following me anyway?”

“Prince Cartman wants to see us.”

Kenny raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms against his chest “Us? Our dear Prince wants to see us. The Ranger and the hermit who is cursed to never die.”

“Isn’t that what I said?” Stan rolled his eyes as he grabbed Kenny’s arm and led him to the latter, “Come on dude. We got to get you cleaned up or Cartman is going to put you in that dress again.”

“ I actually liked that dress!”

*~~*

“But Mem, I told you that I don’t want to marry Heidi. Haven’t I told you that she is a total bitch.” Cartman whined as he threw himself onto his throne as all the levies left the massive room. He poured out his lips but they seemed to be eaten by his double chin. His crown slipped from his forehead over his eyes and he cursed to himself as he adjusted his crown back to the top of his head.

“Plenty of times, Eric. But you haven’t even given her a time of day to even learn about her.” Queen Liane spoke softly as she stood up from her throne and smoothed her dark forest green dress with golden Celtic knots. She took a few steps before giving a guardsman a seductive look before turning back to her son, “It is of utmost importance that you wed Heidi. The fate of our Kingdom is at stake if you don’t marry her.”

“Did you ever fucking thing that maybe I don’t want to get married? Maybe I like having our kingdom go to war because blood is cool and I like to see people get their asses kicked.” Cartman pounded on the armrest of his throne, “Ever thought of that Mem?”

Queen Liane frown, sighing sadly as she walked towards her son, “Now smoochums, I know that you are upset about this whole thing. But you must think of what's best for the kingdom and for you. I highly doubt you want to be living with mommy dearest for the rest of your life now, don’t you?”

“Actually…” Cartman paused, rubbing the slight stubble growing on his chin. He looked up to the ceiling then back to his mother then back towards the ceiling before nodding, “Actually, Mem that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Stay with you in Kupa Keep and not get married. Live my life as a sexy bachelor…. Sweet.”

“Now, Eric-”

A distant falcon’s cry echoed through the throne room, prompting Cartman to stand up and grin like a madman, “Sorry, Mem. That would be for me. Nice talking to you.” He walked towards the midlength of the throne room before turning around, “and Mem?”

“Yes, Eric?” Queen Liane questioned as she turned towards her son with a worried smile

“I am only going to say this one more time. Fuck the Turner Clan. I’m not going to marry their Princess. Not now or ever. They can suck my balls.” Without saying another word, Cartman walked out of the throne room leaving it in nothing but silence as the massive oak doors slammed shut.

Queen Liane pinched at her brow as she sat down upon her throne, “Oh dear… they will not like this.”

“Do you want me to get that fat fuc- I mean the Prince, your highness? I am sure that I can talk some sense in that stupid little brain of his.” The Guard turned from his post towards the Queen giving a bow before standing straight as a board

“No, no Garrison. There is no need. He will learn the hard way I guess…. Tell Chef that we will be having a wedding in three months time. Perhaps that will give me enough time to talk some sense into Eric myself.” Queen Liane ordered as she pinched her brow again, “And see for Mackey, I need some help drawing this scroll to the Turners. Eric is going to have to deal with this wedding if he likes it or not.”

“Yes, your highness.” Garrison bowed before he headed towards the side exit. He paused slightly at the door before turning back towards the Queen “And your highness…”

“Yes, Garrison?” The Queen lowered her hand from her brow, “What is it?”

“I- uh nevermind.” Garrison bowed once more before leaving the throne room to leave the Queen in her thoughts and worries.

*~~~*

“You couldn’t have been any slower, Stan?” Cartman demanded as he rushed out onto the grounds of the castle, “God if I had to hear one more word about Heidi, I think I was going to get sick.”

“It's not my fault that you can’t walk very fast, you fatass. I sent the falcon up thirty minutes ago.” Stan scolded as he placed the cap over his preditor’s head and praised her for me a good job before placing her back into her cage.

Cartman rolled his eyes as he looked around the ground to find the poorest hermit in the kingdom “and where is that poor fuck, Kenny?”

“Right here, jackass,” Kenny spoke muffled from the long blonde wig and flowing purple and shimmering white gown that seem weigh his thin frame down as he gave him a cute wave

“Dude… what the -”

“Don’t ask why your highness. He chose to wear that instead of the leather tunic I had prepared for him.” Stan whispered stepping in front of him, grabbing his shoulders “Just go with it.”

“Oooookay. What are you… some Princess now, Kenny?” Cartman had to ask as he pushed Stan aside to inspect the dress and the Cursed Hermit himself while attempting to hold in a laugh

“Sure if that's what you want to say.” Kenny chuckled as he pushed Cartman away from him as he played with a curl of his wig, “But don’t expect me to marry your fatass anytime soon.”

“Ay! I am not fat. I’m big boned!”

“Alright! Enough, dudes. Cartman what exactly did you want to see us for?” Stan pushed himself between the Prince and the Hermit.

“War is amongst us, dudes. Like totally we could all be killed if it happens.” Cartman stated as he stood back from the guys, “This kingdom is totally fucked when it does.”

“I’ve heard some of the archers talk about it,” Stan admitted looking down at his leather boots, his hands resting gently on his sword, “I blew off thinking it was just a silly rumor. There was something about a small gathering of troops to the North near Denver from the Turner Clan. Is this about Heidi?”

“A small fishing village off the coast was destroyed by an unmarked ship a few days ago. Everyone thought it was the Norse but I guess...not.” Kenny stated as he pulled the wig from his head and held it in his hands, “What are the chances it was Heidi’s Clan?”

“A fuck ton.” Cartman finally admitted lowering his head, he knew for the impending war for a year or so now. He was there hiding in a corridor when he heard Heidi’s father threaten to send small raids once a month until the Marriage would happen. He remembered his Mom tell the King that she would have to talk to him first for his approval. Why would he marry someone that would A. prevent a war that Kupa Keep would ultimately lose or B. a girl that he would never meet until the day of the betrothal? That sounded like a horrible deal if he had never seen one so he refused. Cartman refused to even participate at the wedding because it should all blow over one day. Either way, Cartman wanted to be a bachelor prince for the rest of his days.

He explained the entire ordeal to the Ranger and the Hermit, watching their expressions go from concerns to pure anger. They started shouting at him, begging him to go through the wedding because once he was King he could have all the consorts he wanted. That’s what his Mom did, she shared a bed with a different man each night. It was a surprise that Cartman didn’t have a hundred or so other princes or princesses running around the Castle.

“What the fuck, man? You need to fix this right now.” Stan groaned pinching at his brow, tired of having to hear the excuses Cartman was giving him.

“You’re being a total pussy for not going through with the marriage.” Kenny had thrown down the wig and folded his arms against his chest, a scowl on his face, “Eric Cartman, the Pussy Prince of Kupa Keep.”

“Ay! I thought it was all going to blow over. It was nearly two years ago.”

“Two years?! Dude, do you realize how many towns were destroyed because of this?” Stan shook his head and started to pace

“My family’s home was destroyed because of a raid  _ you _ could have prevented!” Kenny yelled as he grabbed onto the Prince’s shirt, “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t take you to Heidi right now.”

“I-I-I” Cartman growled as he pulled Kenny’s hands off of him and pushed him away, “I’m thinking, alright?! I don’t know what I want to do but I know for sure I am not going to marry Heidi.”

“Great... Just great…. we’re all going to die because we have an idiot in charge.”

“I’m… “ Cartman ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped away from the other two. He tugged at some strands as he tried to force an idea or something. Cartman held his breath as his back hit the stone wall, a small grate where the beginnings of a stream trickled through, the sounds of the Wood outside growing louder like a distant whisper begging to be heard.

All Cartman could hear was a distant chant “ Cerridwen. Cerridwen,  _ Cerridwen.” _

“Cerridwen…” Cartman breathed out, his heart pounding in his ears as his hands fell to his side, “Cerridwen”

“Who?” Stan asked as he looked up lowering his hand from the bridge of his nose, “Who are you mumbling about now?”

“Cerridwen… “ Kenny answered, his blue eyes darkening as he looked down to the ground, “you know the Goddess of enchantment, death, regeneration, and stuff? She is also the Goddess of Wisdom… She tends to make people wise when a choice is to be made.”

“Isn’t she the one who prevents you from-”

Kenny stared at Cartman, furrowed his eyes in anger “Why would you seek her out? You know what you have to do.”

“There has to be another way, dude. I can’t marry a girl that I don’t know let alone hate.” Cartman stood up nice and tall, “Yes, it is her I must seek. Tell Tweek to ready my gear and saddle my horse. Kenny, you’re welcome to join me if you are so displeased of my journey.”

“I’m not touching that with a twenty feet pike.”

“Thought so.” Cartman looked at Stan who looked more annoyed than anything “Uh… hello? Didn’t I order you to do something?”

“Yeah… I guess you lazy ass. I will get Tweek to gather your gear, Cartman.” Stan grumbled as he walked away from the Prince

“Ay! You forgot something!”

Stan stopped and rolled his eyes as he turned back to Cartman, “Oh right. I will get Tweek to gather your gear, my dear fat ass highness.”

Cartman grinned as he patted Kenny on his shoulder before realizing what Stan had said, “Motherfucker… Ay! You’re going to be on mucking the stables  for a month if you keep it up, Marsh!”

“I'll go but-”Kenny walked away from Cartman, shaking his head with worry, “I have a bad feeling about this, Cartman. This might go well or this might have us end up with a giant sword far up our asses. You should be fucking careful.”

“Dude, I’m always careful.” Cartman laughed as he adjusted his belt, “I rule this land and I’m not going to let some dildo control my life” Cartman was always the statue of brave stupidity, and he knew it. But he knew this is where he went too deep. How the fuck was he going to find a Goddess that most believe doesn’t exist? He was going to have to find out for himself what is real and what was considered fake.  


	2. The Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to mentioned that this is loosely based off of Celtic Mythology. So it is not completely accurate to what the Myth actually tells. 
> 
> Any questions? Please ask

_ Yee-haw _

“Goddammit, Stan. I said for Tweek to saddle my horse, not saddle my ass.”

“Sorry, dude.” Stan breathed out from laughter barely containing it unlike Kenny was bent over red in the face beside his horse “I was going to correct it but I found it too funny for an Ass to ride out of the castle on an ass.”

“Fuck off, Stan. Fuck off all of you.” Cartman grumbles as he throws his pack onto the donkey, “all of you all a bunch assholes.”

“Aw… we love you too, Cartman.” Kenny snickered as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

“Oh, you guys are going to get it when I-I” Cartman grunts as he struggles to mount the donkey. The Donkey bray as it slowly backed away from the heavy Prince forcing him to stumble nearly falling  “Goddammit, get your ass back here. “

“Maybe your fat ass is too big to climb on it, Cartman.”  Cartman stopped, lowering his leg as he turned back towards Stan, his face turning red from anger.

“or maybe you could actually help your Prince by holding onto the damn ass...or better yet GIVE ME MY FUCKING HORSE.”

“Dude chill out.” Stan grabs the reins of Cartman's horse from the stable and passed it along to Cartman. Kenny giggles as he grabs the reins to the Donkey “Kenny was supposed to ride that ass.”

“Stan, you're one big asshole. Messing with the Prince like that.  Motherfucker, you're lucky I don't kick you're as-”

“Now, where do you think your fat ass is going, your highness?”

“Ah shit. Guys, it's Garrison.” Stan rolled his eyes as he watched the Guard from the around the corner, his hand placed firmly at his blade

“Ah, shit is right, Stanley.” Garrison removed his hand from his blade and folded it against his chest piece “What the hell are you guys doing?”

“Its none of your damn business, Garrison”Cartman retorted as he climbed upon his steed, the horse huffing out as the added weight sat upon its back, “Come on Kenny. I would like to return before Terrance and Phillip perform tonight.”

“I'm pretty sure it's my business, jackass.” Garrison grabbed the reins of the horse pulled it's head down to share at the prince, “I do believe you were supposed to have a lesson with me today about etiquette and history.”

Cartman pulled the reins away from the guard, “Fuck etiquette. Now let go of my horse, fuckwad.”

“Dude, Cartman…” Stan hisses loudly nudging his leg, “watch your damn mouth.”

“How about…no.” Garrison pulls the reins away making the horse whine, “Seriously Eric...where the hell are you going?”

“Well, you must know.” Cartman rolled his eyes as he once more pulled the reins away, “I am going to the Wood to see out some advice.”

“You seeking advice? What advice?” Garrison chuckled holding in a laugh, his face was turning red from a joke left unsaid, “ Advice to lose some weight, you fat ass?” He actually laughed, smacking his hand against his leg, “and you're going alone? Oh, aren't those wolves going to have a feast. Feast ala Fat Ass.”

Stan watched as Cartman's face turn a shade of red, nearly maroon from the bubbling anger. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and shook his head before speaking, “No Garrison, Kenny is coming with him. Now can we go please?”

Garrison shot a glance at Kenny and laughed even harder, “You're taking a cursed cross-dressing hermit?! As your guard?! May the Gods smack me upon the ass and call me Shirley. This is hilarious. If only Mister Hat was here to see this. Oh, Gods...I need a drink. This is hilarious.” Garrison couldn't breathe from laughter as he turned from the Prince and walked back to his quarters.

“Don't make me kick your stupid as-” Stan groans as leads Kenny just as he was about to throw himself off of Donkey to attack the guard. Kenny had known better to strike at a guard when angry. The last time happened, he was executed by stoning and spent a good three days in the middle of summer with only his head sticking out of a hole. Cartman found it hilarious and would state jokes as he walked passed him. Stan was the only one who dug him out and cared for him. Royals can be total dickheads.

“Come on Cartman. Let's just leave” Stan turned around waving his arms to get his attention, The Prince sat upon his steed, face still very red, eyes fueled with fury, “Cartman? Cartman!”

“What the fuck do you want?!” Cartman bellowed, his horse startled whining loudly

“Uh hello?” Stan pointed to the open gate, the Wood shining with a green glow from the late spring sun, “Don't you remember jackass? Wood? Goddess? Impending War?”

“Yes, yes I know. Damn.” Cartman tugged on the reins, “Remember the plan, Stan?”

“Of course, Dude. Play it off that you are out on the town with Kenny and will be back in a few hours.”

Cartman raises an eyebrow as he quizzically stares at the Ranger, “And?”

“Avoid the Whore Qu-I uh...Her Royal Highness the Queen at all cost” Stan quickly replied, giving Cartman a nervous childlike grin for the almost insult of the Queen.

The Prince paused, the leather cracking within his tight grasp. His lips pierced in what looked like a permanent scowl. He closed his eyes taking a long mellow breath, he released it slowly just as he loosened his grasp on the reins, “Why yes, Stan… that is correct. You ready, Kenny?”

“Ready as I can ever be, Cartman.”,,Kenny admitted, his blue eyes staring out towards the mystical gem that was the Wood.

“Let's head out then.” Cartman nudged the side of his horse to make him move.

Kenny did the same but the donkey protested. The Hermit nudged at the creature again as it stomped its hoof.  “Come on you stupid jackass. Move.” Kenny kicked at its side once more causing it to cry out and buck before galloping past Cartman, “Okay! Okay! STOP! STOP!”

“Serves you right, hermit!” Cartman burst out as he watched Kenny and his Ass rush into the Wood.

“Cartman!!” Cartman laughed even harder when he heard the Hermit's torment from the trees followed by a muffled impact of leaves and branches

Cartman sighs loudly, rolling his eyes as his horse entered the Wood, “Great. Just great. Kenny, answer me?”

“I'm okay,” Kenny replied muffled from the bush. He stood up from the bush, leaves, and,  twigs inlaid between strands of the blonde wig, his dress torn and stained with mud, “Not dead yet.”

“I prefer if you not die today, Kenny. Die and wake up another time...just not today. God..” Cartman dismounted his horse to help Kenny out of the bush, “Where did the Ass go?”

Kenny looked around the sea of green trees and foliage before shrugging “I don't know.”

Cartman groans loudly as he climbed out of the bushes and grabbed the reins of his horse, “What help you are.” he placed his foot in the stirrup of the saddle when his eyes caught a flash of bright red disappear into the brush. The red reminded him of a toadstool he saw as a child, poisonous, deadly. He blinked telling himself he only imagined it before mounting his horse.

“Now McCormick, where shall we look for this Goddess?”

“The Gods don't have a specific location…” Kenny whispered, his skin painted with goosebumps as a chill overwhelmed him, “When they desire it, they'll come to you .”

“Oh, nice to have told me while we just walked in the Wood, Kenny! I should have just stayed at the Castle and wrote up an invitation for tea and cookies.” Cartman pinched at his brow, “So what the hell do we do?”

“Wander, I guess? Isn't that how all adventures begin? A Prince and a cursed hermit wander into the Wood. What a say to start a story.”

“Oh my Gawds, Kenny. Let's hope that we find  Cerridwen before Terrance and Phillip or I'm royally fucked.” He stared at the brush where he had seen the flash red. Cartman could have sworn that something was staring at him and he was staring at it. He searched beneath the sea of green leaves and brown bark but couldn't find it. What could have been? He took a deep breath, taking in the fresh wooden scent of the Wood before kicking the side of his horse to moving him in a slow pace as Kenny walked beside him, snickering to himself.

*~~~*

The trees quivered in fear as the rampant donkey and its rider galloped into the Wood. Bushes shivered as the Donkey bucked wildly knocking it's rider off before galloping off towards the heart of the Massive forest. Whispers filled the air as the rider struggled to stand from the brush

“Good golly. Look at that your Highness.” A small fair skinned elf with eyes as blue as the early morning sky and hair yellow as freshly churned butter, spoke as he lifted his head from the mulberry bush they were hiding in. His leather the color of mud while a hammer gleaned at his side “Some lonesome traveler had lost his steed.”

“I don't think he was alone, Butters.” A taller fair skin elf stood up, his eyes green as tall pines beneath the bright sun, freckles liked his cheeks like stars in the night sky. His hair was red as toadstools, curled just above his shoulders like a burning bush at Fall's peak adorned a crown made of Willow and Thorns. Unlike the Guard beside him, he wore an intricate robe that bore the colors of the Wood amidst the transition from Summer to Fall. Mostly green but detailed with leaves of different trees in red, yellows, oranges, and pinks. He carried a small bow across his back with a quiver full of arrows adorned with hawk feathers.

He leaned forward, pushing the leaves down to see the scene before him. He could feel the vibration of the Earth beneath him. The ever so familiar pattern of a horse's hoof leaving it's marked against the ground, “Butters… they aren't alo-”

“Great. Just great. Kenny, answer me?”

The redheaded Elf pulled himself back into the brush as he watched a grey speckled horse with a heavyset rider enter the forest. He tapped his chin curiously as he pondered the name of the other human in the Wood

“Your Highness, isn't  Kenny the name of the human your mother cursed for f-”

“Shh!” The Elf Royal hissed harshly silencing the guard. He tried to hide the fact that he flinched at the mention of this Kenny and the curse his mother brought upon him. It was kind of his fault that the boy was cursed and Butters losing all recollection of ever knowing him, let alone loving him. Kenny was very bold for coming back into the Wood after the events that occurred eight years prior.

“Sorry, Kyle.”

Kyle sat quietly in the bush watching  The interaction between the two humans. He questioned the outfit of choice of Kenny but didn't let him bother him. It was the other human who caught his eye. Kyle couldn't stop staring at the figure.  The way he held himself, a symbol of authority and dominance. One elf would call him fatter than boar's ass but Kyle would disagree. He was heavy set but muscular hidden beneath a tunic of green and sky blue and brown linen pants. A body primed for a challenge if came to face one.

Kyle pulled his gaze away from field mouse brown haired human back as he pondered the pair of humans. He tried to listen to their conversation hoping the trees would be at their aid but Kenny had learned his lesson. He was talking as soft as a spring breeze. Damn, He pulled himself back deeper into the brush.

“Damn… I can't understand them.” Kyle muttered under his breath as he punched at the ground where a patch of promise grew beneath his fingers. He blushed as he swiped away the flowers in embarrassment. It was the downfall of being a male wood elf, fingers grew from his fingers if he punched the Earth.  He always found it too girly for his taste.

“What do you think they want?” Butters whispered to his Prince

“What else do you think they want? They're humans. All-” he paused and had to think of the desires of Kenny and other humans who were cursed for love, “almost all of them want power or guidance for a problem that's easily solved. Humans are greedy and stupid.”

“Well Kyle, we-we can be greedy and stupid too…”

Kyle's brow furrowed as he shook his head, “That's not the point, Butters. They think that they can over-”

“-Goddess?”

“ The Gods don't have a specific location. When they desire it, they'll come to you .”

“See?” Kyle shot a look to Butters motioning to the humans, “They have a problem that they either don't know how to solve it or have a solution but too stubborn to take it. Humans stupid as an earthworm. No reason with them.”

“Oh, nice to have told me while we just walked in the Wood, Kenny! I should have just stayed at the Castle and wrote up an invitation for tea and cookies. What the hell do we do?”

_ Castle? Oh no, don't tell me that he is a…  _ Kyle felt his throat dry up like willow bark. His palms began to sweat out of pure nerves. He hoped that this man wasn't what he thought he was. Royals in the Wood was never a good sign.

“Wander, I guess? Isn't that how all adventures begin? A Prince and a cursed hermit wander into the Wood. What a say to start a story.”

“ Oh fuck me.” Kyle breathed out rubbing his face, “Butters, he's a prince. He's a motherfucking Prince.”

“I can see that, my lord.

“Do you know what that means? That means he's going to be some snobby ass dude looking for trying to see if he can control the Kingdom and the Wood.” Kyle pinched his brow, fist tightening into a small ball, “I wonder which Kingdom is this Fat Ass is…” Kyle choked on his last few words, a soft surprised gasp escaped from his lips. The Prince was staring at him, unknowing that he was even there. A wall of green leaves hid them from sight, but Kyle could see it all. A round face with few stars kissing his cheeks and a pair of honey colored eyes that he felt himself getting lost into. An attractive face that was still holding onto the childhood charm, lips full but pressed firmly closed. He could feel his heart beat rapidly within the cage of his chest, his lungs barely keeping up as blood rushed to his face. Fuck, how was he supposed to hate someone when he found him so fucking attractive?

Kyle felt the urge to breathe again when The Prince rode deeper into the Wood. His body was shaking from a surge of emotions he could not understand. A mixture of attraction and hatred bundled into a small Elven body.  He could feel his body tightening up in response to it all. He wanted to scream in frustration but couldn't.

“Well, what are we going to do now, my Lord? They're seeking an audience with your Mom.”  Butters cleared his throat as he gently touches The Prince's back.

Was he too wound up that he misses hearing his Mother's name? Fuck. Kyle clenched his fists as he stood up from the ground, his body swayed slightly. When did he become so tired? “If that's what they want, that's what they'll fucking get. Fucking Humans .” He took a step and nearly fell to his knees. He closed his eyes taking a small tired breath, “Butters, take me back to my Willow I have gone from it for too long.”

Butters wrapped his arms the side of the Elven Prince and walked beside him, “As you wish, my Lord.”

*~~~*

Deep in the heart of the Wood stood a majestic Willow. It's low branches dancing with the breeze, it's leaves shining like silver in the sunlight. Primrose and Thistle made a path towards its heart, a sweet fragrance filling the air. A faerie circle made of Toadstool and Button Top mushrooms encircled the Willow protecting it from the dark magic that could taint the sacred tree.

Kyle took in a deep breath as Butters eased him to the soft Earth beneath the Willow. He could already feel the magic seeping into his skin. He slowly opened his eyes, a tint of silver now on the edge of the green

“How much longer till you are able to separate yourself from the Willow?” Butters asked as he sat down beside his Prince, head lowered in respect of the Willow.

“Four more months.” Kyle replied softly as he watched silver and green orbs arise from the bark of the Willow and dance around them, “Four more fucking  months until I'm free.”

“You never did tell me what you are with The Willow.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and groaned “Because it's what Mom thinks is best for the Crown Prince.  Willows are supposed to be for protection and apparently, I need protection because I'm too precious for the Wood.”

“Are you going let those Humans meet your Mom?” Butters asked playing with a long piece of grass, “I-I mean is it a good idea?”

“Hell no. But what else can we do? I'm a confined Prince and you’re a paladin with a-” Kyle pushed himself from the hard bark, “If she doesn't want to meet with them then we'll -”

“Meet with who, bubbe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what I write? Dont forget to leave me a kudos and comment.
> 
> Want to have updates on my writing and such? Follow me on Tumblr: "darkshadows93"


	3. Fashion Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how fun this story is. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it

“Ah shit “ Kyle grumbled under his breath as he drew his gaze  up towards his mother with an unnerving smile, “Hi Mom”

Butters, being the noble paladin that he was had already stood upon his feet an kneeled before the Goddess. The Goddess though, was not what one would expect. A young mind who had never seen a Goddess of the Wood would have expected her to be tall, thin, with a pale and clear complexion wearing a near translucent gown. The Goddess who humans had regarded as  Cerridwen was told to be beautiful and fair and that long ago a King had wanted to marry her just for her beauty alone. Either that King was high off his ass or something because the Great Goddess Cerridwen was far from tall, thin, and fair in the justice sense.

The Goddess was known as Sheila to her fellow elves. She was short, heavy set, and had a nose that could stab someone's eye out if she got her way and dressed like how any Jewish Elf’s mother would.   An advocate of the old ways, Sheila had punished and cursed both Elves and Humans like for intermingling with each other. It was how the Human Kenny and Paladin Butters were punished. One to never fully cross over to _ Annwfyn  _ and to only die in gruesome ways and come back to live again.  While the other is only to be of service, mind cleansed of the human taint and left only dedication to the Goddess and her family. A fate Kyle thought was worse than death.

“Well, Kyle who are you talking about? Don't tell me that you left the Willow again?” Sheila frowned, folding her arms against her chest. Kyle rolled his eyes rubbing his brow not even trying to even meet her gaze, “Kyle? Did you?”

“No, Mom. I didn't leave the Will-”

“We did, my Queen.” Butters injected still kneeling before Sheila, “Prince Kyle demanded to take a walk around Wood.”

“Butters….” Kyle facepalmed, groaning to himself, “Don't…”

“What-What-What!” thorns emerged from the Goddess’ arms as her eyes turned a bright green, “Kyle, what I have I told you about leaving the confines of the Willow?!”

Kyle pierced his lips, fists clenched tightly as he tried not to even think about back talking his own mother. He cracked an agitated smile as he looked up to his mother, “Sorry, but if you're confined to a tree for over a hundred years you would want to leave too.”

“It is dangerous  Kyle. There are humans that can do horrible to things to Elves like yo-”

“Excuse me, my Goddess.” Butters raised his hand up towards his Goddess, “We actually have met humans. A Prince and uh… uh...my Lord, what would you call the other?”

“Crossing Dressing Curs- guard.” Kyle gritted his teeth, as he looked up to his mother, “We only spotted them and did not engage them. It wasn't a big deal.”

“They are searching for you, my Queen.”

“Oh really? What could it be this time? An impending war, guidance for a lazy royal not waiting to wed?” Sheila rolled her eyes as she waved her hand dismissively, “Oh why does this sound familiar? Oh yes, I had a Princess seek guidance about this. A Prince that might seek the same.”

“Will you see to them then?” Kyle’s eyes widen as Butters asked the question. He shot a glance towards his Mother watching her hand rub her chin in a sly manner. It was never a good sign when The Goddess wore a sly expression on her face. The Wood was a neutral territory, had always been for as long as Kyle could remember. It was a place where wars could start and a place wars could end. Guidance was sought and knowledge prevailed. But The Goddess had tried to help and it always turned into a power struggle between Humans and the Elves. A land untouched by so-called humanity, where hidden beneath the dark canopy of leaves and roots laid a primitive well of untouched potential. To Humans, Elves were just naive and primitive creatures were the only source of knowledge came from the Goddess. The Goddess knew all so she got the choice to who to give guidance and almost siding in a War that they should not touch. A recent decision that would change the land forever.

Kyle felt his throat dry up like a forgotten stream. He watched as his mother slowly nod as she contemplate the question. She clicked her tongue as she patted her chin before replying, “No. I have already given my advice about this ordeal to the other kingdom. The Prince is spoiled and should have a taste of his own medicine. Perhaps, maybe a good honest marriage will straighten him up.”

“yeah… if anyone wants to marry his fat ass…” Kyle grumbled rolling his eyes

“What was that Bubbe?”

“Nothing, Mom.” Kyle sighs as he rests his head in his hands

“So what should we do, My Queen?”

Sheila smiled sincerely which felt like it was the first time in a long time. “I sure hope that the Prince and his guard finds themselves out of the Wood by Dusk. I would hate to punish those who seek nothing but an escape from a marriage that he cannot prevent.” She did a hand motion towards Butters blessing him for his devotion. Sheila smiled at Kyle before kissing the top of his red curls, “Now bubbe, don't leave the Willow again. The World is dangerous and you are too frail to handle this alone. Just hold off three more months then you'll be free to rule around our Kingdom. Just for now...be patient.”

“I'll be-” before Kyle could even finish his sentence, The Goddess faded into the sunlight in a shimmer of golden dust. The Elven Prince huffed out as he folded his arms against his chest, glaring at the Paladin.

“Well golly,  I guess that went pretty good. Don't ya think, my Lord?” Butters chuckled as he sat down beside the Prince smiling. The smile faded as he noticed the Prince's never-ending glare, “What? What is it, my Lord?”

“Oh yes, Butters. That went great.” Kyle swathed sarcastically, “Totally how I pictured telling my Mom.”

“If you don't see a problem with it, why are you giving me that dastardly look?” Butters rubbed his hands together with a worried look in his eyes

“Because….oh great…” Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose, “Butters, we have to get those guys out of here before dusk.”

“W-Why, my Lord? Didn't she just say that you can't leave the Willow? You're too sick to do-” Butters watched as Kyle slowly stood up, swaying slightly as he reached out for a low branch

“I am not sick. Do not tell me that I am too sick to leave the Willow.” Kyle huffed out as he rested his head against the branch, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. He took a long deep breath feeling the warmth of the Willow filing his body and soul. Kyle slowly opened his eyes, as he petted the branch of the Willow, “We have four hours before Dusk. Four hours to get them out of the Wood before Mom goes on her ramage.”

“My Lord… you can't be..” Butters watched as Kyle torn a small strip of Willow bark from the low hanging branch. Kyle whispered softly into the Wood as he twisting it into a small knot emblem for the leather string holding his seal. The bark glowed a soft green before fading into a bright emeralds green.

Kyle patted the emblem before turning towards the Paladin, “I am not my Mother. I may be her son but I will not sit here and wait for a stupid fat ass Prince and his guard to get lost and the Wood and be punished. Butters, we are going to get them out. We and I mean you were the one who told her about them so it is our duty to get them out. Regardless, if they like it or not. Understand?”

“I-I guess so, My Lord.”

Kyle smiled as he helped the Paladin up to his feet, “Time for both of us is on the essence, so gotta hurry. Let's go.”

*~~~*

“Kenny, we've been walking around this fucking forest for like an hour now.” Cartman moaned as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, the horse walking slowly through the brush, tail swiping at any insects that came near “This fucking Goddess better show up soon.”

“Yeah, like you have done any walking, jackass. You have been on your high and mighty horse.” Kenny retorted holding the heavy fabric of his dress up to his knees to prevent dirt and sticks to ruin the delicate fabric even more than before.

“Ay! It's not my fault that you decided to lose your ass.” Cartman's horse stopped suddenly, huffing out loudly. The Prince groans as he kicks at the creature's side as an attempt to make his stood push forward. The horse whined loudly as it slowly moved backward. Cartman tugged at the reins tightly scowling at the horse, “What has gotten into you, stupid thing? I said to move forward not backward.”

“uh… Cartman?” Kenny calls out walking towards the brush, hearing the soft sounds of laughter and glee

“not now, Kenny. Don't you see I am trying to control my horse?”

“Bebe, do you honestly think you'll get the Prince's attention looking like an Elf Whore? He's like totally fall and you're dressing spring. You got to be on the same level.”

“Then what should I do then?”

“Hmm, let's see…”

Kenny pulled back a branch watching a soft glow of rose pink and bright red illuminate from the dark hole in a Elm tree, “Whoa…” Kenny breathed out as his blue eyes took in the beautiful colors, “Cartman, dude look at this.”

Cartman's face grew a dark shade of red as he kicked his horse's side once more,  “Come on you stupid fucking thing! Move!”

“Uh, Wendy… I think we have a visitor.” The Bright Red glow shot out from the hole in the Elm tree, levitate above the hermit before rushing back into opening, “Wendy, it's a girl in a fashion emergency!”

Kenny slowly turned his head towards Cartman, “Dude… Cartman I think these are -”

“Alert the faeries!” The Pink Glowing Light fired out of the Elm towards the leave covered canopy, the glowing like a pink star in the night sky. Kenny watched as one by one speckle of glowing colors emerged from the trees and brushes around him. All of them gasping and even crying over the distress of his outfit. He heard some giggling and playing with the wig

“Alright girls!” The Pink Glowing Light grew in size as it transformed into a beautiful girl with long braided black hair wearing a shimmering pink dress that came up to her thigh with translucent wings that reminded Kenny of Dragonfly wings. She lowered herself onto the ground, a hand on her chin as she examined the creature before her, “Huh… it's been a while since we've seen a human,” she walked around Kenny, feeling the fabric beneath her fingertips, her face cringing at the odor, “especially looking like she crawled out of a dung pile…”

“Hey!” Kenny grumbled as he looked back to eye Cartman only to have found that he had dismounted his horse and now pulling it from the front. He rolls his eyes and glanced back towards the Faerie, “This is all the rage in Kupa Keep.”

“Smelling like ass? Okay… ” The Faerie sighed as she pinched her brow, “I guess you're in luck. Not many faeries would assist in a fashion emergency of a human, but you my dear need it. What do you say…?”

“Oh… uh...Kenny McCor- uh..” He quickly glanced back towards Cartman and smiled slyly, “Princess Kenny.”

“Oh, a Princess!” The Faerie cheered happily clapping her hands, “Did you hear that girls we have a Princess on our han-”

“Wendy, we actually have a-” The Red glowing Faerie hovered out of beneath Kenny's dress up to Wendy's ear and whispered softly.

The Pink Faerie Wendy gasped covered her mouth and nodded before the Faerie hovered above her shoulder.  She blushed slightly as she leaned into Kenny's ear, “Your Highness are you aware that you have a pen-”

Kenny's face turned beet red as he nodded quickly, “Yes…”

“Would you like us to uh...chop it of-”

Kenny's hands instinctively went to protect his groin area, and shook his head “No! No! Hell no!”

Wendy stared at him, unsure what to do or even say. Her mouth hung open slightly before shrugging, “Oh okay. That's fine. Just wanted to offer.” She glanced at the red glow named Bebe, “Bebe, what do you think? Spring or Winter?”

“Ooh Spring. Definitely spring.” Bebe commented as she picked up a strain of blond hair

“Girls?” Wendy looked at the array of colors bouncing in the air, “All in favor for Spring?”

“Sunshine!”

Wendy grins and as she giggles happily before she turns back into a pink light and danced around Kenny's head, “Alright, Girls! Let's go!”

The sea of glowing colorful orbs slowly danced around him, bobbing in a hypnotic trance. The color merged as the faeries spun faster and faster around him “Cartma-” before Kenny could callout towards the Prince, he and the faeries disappeared with a loud ‘pop'

“Moveeeeeee!” Cartman hissed as he pulled the reins his feet dug into the ground. The horse whined pulling its head back ripping the reins from Cartman's hand sending him onto the ground. “Why you son of a bitch! Kenny, you take care of this fucker.” He groaned as he struggled to get up back into his feet, “Kenny?”

Cartman looked around the small grassy cove, “Kenny?” He stopped near the horse, grabbing onto the reins having the sense of realization hitting him. Kenny was gone.

“Goddammit, Kenny!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what I write? Dont forget to leave me a kudos and comment.
> 
> Want to have updates on my writing and such? Follow me on Tumblr: "darkshadows93"


	4. Fates Divide

“Marsh, get your ass down here!”

“Great,” Stan groans as he sits up from his cot and rubs his head. He rolled his eyes as he heard his name called once more, “What now?”

He climbed down the narrow stairs, his dog Sparky at his heels towards the galley. A large group forming near the commander's table, their voices coherent murmur growing louder to a roaring thunder as the Young Ranger approached the table.  “What the hell?” Stan asked himself as he stood at the edge of the crowd

“About damn time you got your ass down here, Marsh!” Garrison yelled over the thunder, “Alright! Alright, everyone! Settle your asses down now! I've got something very important to say!”

The crowd silences themselves from a loud thunder to a dull whisper. Curious looks painted each young man and woman's face that stood in front of the commander's table. Their leader, Garrison held a scroll in his hand, slowly opening it up to read “Alright Jackasses, this is coming straight from General McDaniels at the town of Grand Junction so listen up. The Turner Kingdom has sent a huge military presence and camping their asses outside the walls. They have already killed a few guards and about ready siege.”

“Holy shit…” Stan muttered under his breath, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in shock. Sparky whined loudly as he rubbed his head against his leg

“ ‘There for effectively immediately, all soldiers from sword to archer will be dispatched to Grand Junction to help project the city from siege. All soldiers must report to Grand Junction by weeks end. All duty will be for three months or until The Prince settles the current marriage debacle.’ Hear that everyone?! Your asses are going to Battle!”

“What?! No that's not fair!” Stan yelled over the shocked crowd, “She can't just send people out to the middle of butt-fuck nowhere just to sit there and wait to be killed!”

“Life isn't fair, Stanley. Now shut the fuck up and say goodbye to your loved ones.” Garrison retorted as he rolled up the scroll, “Or better yet… tell the Lard Ass to marry the Princess so we don't have to go to war. Meet outside the barracks at dawn everyone. You jackasses are dismissed.”

“No…” Stan breathed out as the crowd dispersed around him like a parting sea, “No…”he shook his head as he felt Sparky nudging at his hands grounding him, “Dammit Cartman. There is something I've got to do…”

The Young Ranger turned towards the scattering group of soldiers, some of their heads hung low while others held them up proudly as if they wanted to lose their lives in a War they all knew they could not win. Stan scanned their faces, understanding the dread that filled most of their eyes, even the proud ones carried that dread like a shield upon their backs. He stared at the Royal Portrait, staring briefly at the smug ass look on Cartman's face forever preserved on canvas. He felt the anger bubbling up to the surface. It was all his damn fault that was now being sent to die. He could have settled the ordeal if he wasn't a damn pussy. He prayed that he was going to find the Goddess and end the impending war. Cartman was a fool to believe that a raging storm could just blow over by just ignoring it. His fist tightens into a tight ball as he fought the urge to scream out in anger. He punched at the table knocking over the ale filled metal tumblers before storming out of the galley just as a late spring shower started to rain over the kingdom. He never would have thought to have his fate depend on Cartman. A choice he never thought he had to have made.

*~~~*

Kyle nervously fiddled with the strip of Willow bark around his neck as they trenched through the forest. The grass danced alongside the soft breeze as an attempt to soothe the Prince. He thought of the dangers his mother would bring upon the Human Prince. What curses she would bestow upon him. The Prince's face never left his mind. A pair of honey colored eyes that he could feel drawn towards too. A pair of eyes so unique, so beautiful. In all of his life, he had never seen a pair of eyes with that unique shade of brown. His round face carried a map of stars that he wished he could trace. A man of authority but carried the scent of peppermint and oak. Strong and bitter. Fitting for a human prince seeking power.

Kyle dropped his hand from the Willow bark as he felt his face burn with embarrassment. He hated to be touched but yet he found something that he desires nothing more to touch him. He drew the lessons of the evil deeds that his kind had done upon the Wood and the world. All the wars that had been fought, all the innocent blood spilled due to greed.

Kyle had learned from Kenny that not all humans could be greedy and power hungry. But he was nothing but a hermit. A power human that was only looking for a place to protect himself from the harsh elements. But the Human, he had found himself constantly thinking of was a Prince. He was only seeking power and control. A way to escape his troubles. Therefore, he must hate him. But why did he have to be so...attractive? Wouldn't he have to be fat and ugly to seek so much greed?

“Uh.. are you alright, my Lord?”

“Huh?” Kyle quickly looked up,  face still red as a fresh raspberry, “Oh yeah… I'm okay, Butters.”

“Are you sure, my Lord? Your face is really red and uh… you look sick.” Butters replied waiting for his Prince to walk beside him.

“For the last time, I am not sick Butters.” Kyle grumbled as he grasped the Willow bark, “Let's just find that Fatass Prince okay?”

Butters’ eyebrows raised as he watched the Prince's face bare the pink glow, “Are you...uh blushing?”

“What? Me?! No!” Kyle pulled the collar of his robe up to cover his cheeks as stomped up ahead the Paladin “Come on Butters… Let's just find them. The Faeries told that there near the pass.”

“oh..alright then, my Lord.” Butters nodded slowly as he followed his Prince into the rocky pass, but only to stop briefly as the scent of tart cherries and winter spruce wafting in the spring breeze. A memory came to him, only faint like it was meant to be forgotten. A small hand, warm and soft slightly covered in dirt. A voice soft and murmured from the layers of clothing to keep him warm from the winter chill. A headache pulsed at his temples causing the memory to fade away.

“Butters, I found them! I found the Lard Ass!”

Butters shook his head, trying to rid himself of his headache before following his Prince, “Coming, my Lord!”

*~~~*

Cartman cursed to himself as he led his horse through the brush, he was at the point of regretting going into the Wood and taking Kenny with him. It probably would have been better to take Stan, at least he had a dog that would have prevented him to get lost and be back to the Castle before Terrance and Phillip. But no, Cartman can't seem to do anything right.

The smell of the approaching rain filled the forest, the shuffling of leaves and branches from falling raindrops hitting them. The Prince looked up as the rain fell upon him and scoffed “Dammit! This is just what I need! Fucking Nature…”

He tightened his grip on the reins out of anger, motivating himself to push forward, deeper into the heart instead of turning back leaving Kenny to the mystics of the forest. Cartman was an asshole but he - Actually he would just leave Kenny. It was the fact that he needed to find a way to get out of the horrible deal of a marriage and keep his kingdom. He would not leave until he had a way to get out of the marriage.

The rain was falling harder now. The mouse brown locks of Cartman's head were now drenched, dripping water onto the leather tunic. He did not know how long it had been since Kenny had disappeared into the Wood. Hell, he didn't even know how long it had been since they even ventured into the Wood. All he knew that he was wet, tired, hungry, and tired of Kenny's shit. He was totally going to literally kill Kenny for this. And when Kenny came back to life? Kill him again.

Cartman chuckled to himself thinking how he was going to kill the Hermit, brushing his wet hair away from his face as the smirk grew. It would be glorious. A perfect way to keep the Prince entertained while searching for the Goddess.

The terrain of the Wood went from a grass field and flowers to rocky hills covered with ancient trees. Their roots dug deep into the Earth and holding firm from the rocky sides. “This has to be it, Mister Kitty…” Cartman muttered to his horse as he touched its drenched mane, “Cerridwen had to be here.”

“Cartman! Cartman over here!”

“Kenny?” Cartman called out as he saw the moss covered entrance of a cave in the hillside, the voice seemed resonated from inside“Where are you jackass?! I'm totally going to kill you for leaving your prince for dead.”

“You would have been fine! Your ass wouldn't have died from starvation. You're too fat!’

That was Kenny alright. “Ay! Call me fat one more time-” He felt a finger jab into side forcing him to jump pulling a dagger with him as he turned around to face his assumed attacker.

“Shit!” Kenny jumped back, narrowing dodging then sharp blade to his chest, “What the fuck man?!”

Cartman blinked at the sight of the Hermit before him. The dagger slipped from his hand and stabbed the Earth as he blinked again trying to comprehend the sight before him. “Dude…”

Kenny gave a sarcastic smile as he curtsied before the Prince. The Faeries had given him a sunset orange gown with inlays of gold and silver leaves with deer placed delicately the seams of the dress. He wore a matching cape with a good lined with white rabbit fur will covering his face, with only his blue eyes gleaming with silver powder, “What? You like?”

“What. The. Fuck.” Cartman spat out in a mixture of shock and confusion, “Is this why you ran off? To go play more dress up? Where the hell did you go?”

“With some awesome Faeries. They gave me this dress and enough food to last a month back in Kupa Keep. They took pity of the poor princess that was me.” Kenny replied, his eyes gleaming with joy.

“Faeries. You went with fucking- Ay! Your ass is far from being a goddamn princess.” Cartman pouted as he thought of all the food Kenny would have gotten, “Give me a reason to not kill you now.”

“uh...because I have a way out of the Wood?”

“You do? Goddamn Kenny, what else did you get? Laid? Cartman bent down to pick up the dagger turned back towards the rocky pass.

“No… just this“ Kenny sighs sadly as he walked behind the Prince. For the longest time, Kenny felt like he was forgetting something. He knew it had to deal with him being cursed but he didn't know why. Who would curse someone to never truly die without a reason why? He wanted answers to it all but only came to find nothing. He came to the Wood dressed differently to hide His face from the Goddess who cursed him. He wanted answers. He wanted the truth.  His dreams only giving hints of the truth he longed.

A delicate touch, a kiss lingering on his lips, the smell of elderberries and fresh pine. A face blurred from view but only could see was the hair the color of freshly churned butter. Who was this person? Perhaps, they were the reason he was the way he is. Perhaps, this person whoever they were was punished like him. If only, his memories would come back to him as easily as dreams in mid sleep.

“Well this is the end of the line, I guess…” Kenny looked up to find Cartman looking out towards a massive gorge in the middle of the Wood, the sounds of a raging river down below.

“Holy shit. What the fuck are we going to do now?” Kenny asked looking down the gorge, the rocks falling into the river.

“I am going to find this Goddess, goddammit,” Cartman grumbled as he kicked a rock off the edge. “If it's going to be the last thing I-”

“Alright, Lard Ass this ends now.”

The Prince and the Hermit slowly turned away from the gorge to face two elves. A noble blind paladin with his hand placed firmly on his hammer while the other was a Prince with a crown of Willow and Thorns, a stern look in his green eyes. Cartman pinched his nose as he got a whiff of fresh rain and cedar. Fucking Nature.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked as he folded his arms against his chest.

“The Prince of this Wood and my guar-” the Elf Prince glanced towards his Paladin who had lowered his hand from his weapon and stared wide-eyed at the cross-dressing hermit. Oh no, this wasn't good. “Uh… Butters? Hello?”

Cartman burst out a loud laugh, smacking his knees in amusement, “Oh my Gods, you have a paladin named Butters. What a stupid name that is.”

“Shut your mouth, fat boy!” The Elf Prince snapped pointing at him, “It's better than you having a girl for a guard.”

Cartman stared at Kenny waiting for him to answer but he was too busy staring at the Paladin like they were long lost lovers. He waved his hand in front of Kenny's face but not even wincing “Oh. ..kay. First off Kenny isn't my guard. He is just a poor hermit who likes to crossdress.”

“Same difference. I suggest you leave the Wood before the Goddess Cerridwen curses you like he did your friend.”

“Oh goody, that is the exact person I wanted to see.” Cartman sly smile grew as he took a step towards the Elf Prince, “Anyway you happen to know where to find her?”

“Like I would tell you bubble butt. You don't have time, dude. I really suggest that you leave before shit goes down.” Kyle could feel the desperation in his voice. He hated it but it was a risk he had to take.

“Oh is the little Elf Prince begging?” Cartman chuckled as he walked towards the prince. He grabbed his hand, amazed how warm the skin was in his hands. His scent growing stronger as he took in his presence. He could feel his heart race beneath his chest. A sensation that he had never before experienced. It was a desire to get closer. An urge he pushed away as he gripped his hand tighter, “Never thought would see this in a thousand years.”

Kyle felt his face burn with intensity as he felt the grip grow tighter around his hand. He was confused. He didn't know if he liked it or despised it but his touch was now seared in his memory. He could actually count the stars on his face, get lost in the honey colored eyes. He pulled his hand away and pushed him,  “Don't touch me, fatass.” He buffs loudly shaking his head, “Prince Kyle Broflovski of the Wood doesn't beg and it was a demand for you and your hermit to leave.”

“No don't leave…” Butters muttered to himself softly as he walked towards Kenny but never getting close enough

“We're not leaving until we speak with the Great Goddess Cerrid-” the ground beneath Cartman and Kenny's feet began to tremble, rocks and dirt falling into the river. Cartman tried to rush off of the collapsing earth with Kenny together, the Prince dragging Kenny by the sleeve.  But it was too late. As their feet made contact all with what they believed was solid ground, all Cartman could do was made eye contact with the forest green eyes of the Elven Prince before the ground collapsed sending them to the raging water below. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet! Even though this had more Bunny than Kyman in this one, I promise there will be more Kyman coming real soon
> 
> Like what I write? Dont forget to leave me a kudos and comment.
> 
> Want to have updates on my writing and such? Follow me on Tumblr: "darkshadows93"


	5. Remembrance and Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Kiyuo_Honoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo) for just being there and [NightRider19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19) for helping me out with some fighting scenes even though you don't care two shits about my story and the fandom.
> 
> Also thanks to the Grammarly to help me realize how crappy really was.
> 
> This story is brought to you by NaNoWriMo and coffee to give me the needed motivation to work on this story.

They fell towards the river. Cartman screaming as he tried to grasp a root or branch only to watch them slip out of his hands, cutting his skin. Kenny hit a jagged rock, bone-crushing as blood burst out of fresh wounds staining the delicate dress. Kenny's limp body falling faster towards the river, blood falling down like rain. A moment later his body was taken into the river

Cartman gasped in pain as his side hit a rock, pain searing up his side. Black kissed the edges of his vision as his body slammed into the water, all the rushed from his body and the pain overcame him.

“Shit! Come on Butters! We've got to save them!” Kyle didn't hesitate when he ran towards the gorge, his heart racing like the wind. The willow emblem glowing like a star.  _ Gods of the light...protect me _ he thought before he jumped off the edge towards the river.

“Prince Kyle! Wait!” Butters ran after the Prince only to watch him jump. He nervously looked down towards the river, “Oh no… How-how am I going to explain this to the-the Goddess now? I-I should go get-” his head started to pound once more, “Oh dear… I-I gotta do… oh, shoot.”

Butters trembled as he looked down the gorge, hesitant to join his Prince. What a brave and noble paladin he was. He had swallowed the fear that burned in his chest, trying to calm his racing heart as he descended down the cliffside. He was going to be brave. He wasn't going to be the weak paladin everyone believed he would be.

“I can do this…” Butters muttered to himself as he felt hands slipping from a smoothed rock. The noble paladin only made a mere foot before the rock face fell from its foundation. “O-Oh dear!” he tried to catch himself but he too joined his Prince and the Humans into the river below.

*~~~*

Kyle struggled against the current, his head bobbing from the water, gasping for air as he tried to swim towards the Prince. He could feel the emblem's color starting to fade as the water sapped the strength from him. Kyle was always defined by his everlasting quest for philosophical attributes. He was known to be wise beyond his years like the Willow. But no one would believe that he possessed the strength like the noble tree possessed. This was his time to prove it, regardless of how ill other elves believed he was Kyle was going to save the Prince.

He gasped taking in a breath of air as he watches the Prince's body flowed with the current.  _ Shit… Why isn't he trying to swim?  _ Kyle tried to swim alongside the outside of the current in hope to get to him faster,  _ Come on you fatass. Swim!  _  Kyle's eyes widen as he saw the watery stream of red blood on his forehead. His heart-stopping filling with dread but his mind was filling up with determinism. As his head went under the surface, Kyle reached out towards the canopy of trees and blue sky, his hand glowing a spring green as a vine slowly emerged from within the saturated robes, circling up around his arm as it was a tree branch before extending out, kissing the water's surface like a rope.

Kyle broke the surface of the water, forcefully coughing out as he blindly searched for a fallen tree or a boulder to grasp. He reached out with his free hand as he grasped a large branch of a fallen tree, his body clinging to it for dear life as he tried to push his tired body upon its trunk. He coughed out some more, his body weak and tired. The emblem around his neck was now black around the edges. He knew better to overexert himself by using this much of his magic, but Kyle knew that it had to be done. There was always more time to sleep within the Willow.

Kyle gritted his teeth as he tried to raise his tired arm, it barely made it above his head as he whispered to the vine growing from his arm “Save that fucking fatass…”

The Vine snapped onto a rigid line of leaves before propelling itself through the water like an arrow free from a bow towards the Prince. It features softening as it moved through the water like a snake before entangling itself around the Prince, nearly sending Kyle back into the river as the vines slowly retracted themselves into Kyle's skin. He grasped the emblem feeling its power draining slowly with each minute. By the time Kyle would be able to even attempt to convince the Humans to leave the Wood it would be too late. He would have to go back to the Willow and his Mom would curse them for being…

“My Lord!” Kyle slowly looked up from the river, water running into his eyes from his red mess of curls. He could barely see him, but he could make out the gleaming silver of the Gods of Light blessing the Paladin holding Kenny, limp in his arms walking towards him near the water's edge

“Holy shit…” Kyle breathed out at the sight as he dragged the Prince's body towards the shire, his knees buckling as he fell into the sediment of the river bed.

“My Lord!” Kyle closed his eyes and felt himself drifting, feeling the pounding of Butter's feet as it vibrated on the earth. The sounds of the river rushing near his feet, the struggling gargling of a Prince at death's gate. Kyle opened his eyes, briefly staring the unconscious Prince before using whatever magic he could muster, leaving his hands a pale moss glow as he touches the Prince's hands, his fingers just barely intertwining with his before his body fell face first into the mud.

Cartman coughed out expelling water from his stomach and lungs, gasping for air. His fingers tightening unknowingly to hand in his grasp. He turned his head trying to breathe, his vision hazy and fading fast. He could have sworn he saw the body of a glowing spirit holding his hands and the shining image of a winged angel holding Kenny up towards the sky. Words seem to fail him as he let out an exasperated breath and drifted off into the unknown.

“uh...my lo-?” Butters questioned as he sat down the limp body of the Hermit on the riverbed. It's feminine like appearance had now been shed from the raging unforgiving waters. The dress had been shattered, revealing pale skin, thin to the points the outlines of the bone could be seen. The hair that he had seen was now short, yellow like a sunflower in bloom even with the blood that stained his face and hair. He knew he was dead the moment he had wrapped his arm around his thin body. He knew that he was dead before he had hit the water. He knew that deep down he felt his heart start to break over the death of a human that he barely even know. Tears slowly running down his cheeks for a human that Kyle knew so much about. All Butters knew that he was cursed to never die, only to come back and wait for another painful death. He knew was that his name was Ken- what was it again? He literally he had it. He literally just said it earlier. When did his memory start to falter? Dammit, all.

Butters quickly pulled his gaze away from the deceased human toward his unconscious Prince. The Willow emblem slowly gaining its color back only to be tainted by the black markings that look like scorch marks. He watched as Kyle’s breaths stagger from the exhaustion of both physical and mental kind. The Human Prince moaned in his sleep, his head now a mosaic of blues and purples from the top of his brow to his jawline. He muttered his healing words at the two surviving members but was not aware of the life returning to the empty shell of the Hermit. 

At first, it was a cough. A shallow soft cough almost like a whisper. Butters didn't hear it at first. He sat quietly near his Prince, a hand on his hammer awaiting any danger that would come his way as long as he protected his Prince.

Second, it was a soft moan. A moan loud enough to be heard as the Hermit slowly took another breath. His blond headed head now moving side to side as it fought against the world around him. A mind trapped in a dream state. A dream that he knew was real. A dream where he could hold the hand of the butter-colored hair person and never let go.

Third, it was a whisper. A whisper of a name long since forgotten but only existed in a faded dream. A wish trapped in a dream left granted by a simple healing word. A whisper sounding like a lonely beg of desperation as the long overdue pain from a quick death. Eyes fluttering open seeing the blue sky kissed with clouds and green leaves. The sky was the deepest blue. A blue he hadn't seen since he lived along the coast a young child.

Fourth, finally, it was a name. A name clear as the morning sky. A name that only so few know to speak.

“Leo?”

“Huh?”  Butter quickly turns around as he heard his name that he himself hasn't heard in so long. Not even Kyle knew his real name because names give a person power over someone. He would only give his name to someone he truly and wholeheartedly would risk his life for. He never told anyone his name….right?

“uh-” Butters quickly grasps his hammer as he stood up, his eyes scanning the river and the small wooded brush that surrounded them, “w-who goes there?”

“Leopold….” A sharp breath forced Butters to freeze in place. The pulsing pain of a headache returned, a growing sense of familiarity. A sense of sadness and of pain filled his heart. He gripped his hammer tighter as brief flashes of memories pulled at him.

That same voice yelling as a sharpen Elder spike was driven into his body by a fellow guard Token. A guard he had once called a friend.  A menacing figure casting their shadow over them as he tried to stop the bleeding. Blood. There was so much blood. The set of words resonated throughout his entire being.

_ Elves and Humans should never mingle together, Butters. Let alone fall in love. You should be ashamed of yourself. _

“fall...in lov-” Butters blinked as he found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes. Kenny blinked before smiling, “Huh? Oh dear… what…” Butters groaned clawing at his head. The sense that he was forgetting something, something important was driving him insane. Why was it happens when he was near the cursed human?

“Leo… it's okay I'm here. I remember everything. Fuck, I never thought that I would see you again after that cunt had-” Kenny sat up to wrap his arms around the Paladin only to be shoved away like a forgotten whore.

“No! N-No it-it isn't. How do you know my name? I never told you my name!” Butters shuttered as he pulled at the blond strands of hair, “I don't just tell anyone my name…”

Kenny breathed out in shock, his heart tugging within his chest as he stared at Butters with sad concern, “You...you don't remember yet. It's…” he takes a long deep breath, “It's cool. We'll figure it out. I'm sure that you'll rem-”

“What do you mean remember? Have I actually met you before? You-” Butters groaned in pain as he stood up, the smell of spruce and tart cherries making the pounding headache worsen.

“Nevermind...then” Kenny admitted, heartbroken at the first interaction with Butters in what seemed like eternity ended up causing more pain that dying a thousand times, “Forget I...I said anything.”

Kenny folded his arms against his tattered dress, trying to not look at the Elven Paladin. Perhaps, just once something would end up being right and not to the point where always dying seemed better than the life he lived. But as Cartman told him when they were children ‘Once you're a poor hermit. That's what you'll always be.’ Kenny only just wish that he had lost all memories of his angelic paladin once more.

Butters felt the dull pain in his chest again as he glanced back at the heartbroken human. He lowered his hands from his head, the roaring headache was just a dull beat.  He looked at him briefly, risking the pain to grow as he took in his features. They looked so familiar. It was like he were the connecting pieces of the dreams he had. “I'm sorry…I really am. I don't know what's going on. I-I mean you -I- uh I'm just having this feeling that-”

“What the fuck!!”

“Get your fucking fatass off of me!”

Butters and Kenny quickly turned their heads to find Cartman pinning down the Elven Prince mid scuffle. Sitting on his stomach with his fist raised to strike out of anger and at most potentially start another war.

“Whoa, now fellas!” Butters rushed to his Prince's aid while Kenny tried to pull Cartman's fat ass away, “W-what happened?”

“This fucking Jew Elf gave me a mark! A goddamn magic mark.”

“That's from saving your huge ass, stupid!” Kyle tried swinging up at Cartman but missed as Cartman shifted his weight back and pinned his arms to his side. Kenny pulled him away at the last subject

“Cartman, stop!” Kenny tried to hold him back but Cartman broke out of his grasp and punched the Elven Prince in his jaw with a sickening crack.

“Hey, now! You-you, stop that right now!” Butters stated as he came up in Cartman's left side

“Fuck off stupid Paladin!” Cartman snapped as he pushed Butters away and let out a deep growl as he turned his attention back down before he slammed his hands on either side of the prince's head, kicking up sand; caging him in. Cartman then shoved his hand into Kyle’s face showing off the small willow vine mark seared into his palm and growing up his wrist, “You better remove this mark from my hand or I will kick your ass till the next century.”

“I can't.” Kyle stated as his blood dribbled down the side of his mouth and toward the ground, “I don't know how. It just...happen.”

“Things just don't happen.”

“In the Wood, anything can happen. Just remember that when I have to rescue your fatass again.” Kyle smirked as he readied himself for another strike.

Cartman scowled at Kyle and sat up, growling lowly he pulled his right hand back to punch him again. Cartman paused as he fought with himself over punching the Elven Prince again.  With his eyes never leaving Kyle's, Cartman hissed “Ay, you paladin. Butters, right?”

“Uh, yes. That's me.”

Cartman glanced at the Paladin smirking, “Come here.”

Kenny grabs Butter's hand, feeling him tense up, “Le- Butters stop. He's going to punch you.”

“Don't you dare hit my guard.” Kyle snapped from under Cartman.

“Shut up Kenny.” Cartman snapped while ignoring the Prince pinned underneath him before smiling at Butters, “Come here, Butters.”

Butters pulled his hand away from Kenny's and shared glances between Cartman and Kenny “Uh well I don't know about this. Kenny might be uh right. You look like you're going to strike me.”

Cartman rolled his eyes and sighed “Just get your ass over here Butters!”

“Butters, don't!” Kyle ordered as he struggled to escape from Cartman's grip.

“Oh, this is going to be good.” Cartman snickered as he watched Butters slowly walk up on his left.

“What do you want-” Butters stated before he felt Cartman's left elbow connect with his upper stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs in a wheeze. Butters grabbed his stomach and hunched forward, only the feel Cartman's right fist connecting with his jaw, knocking him off his feet, Butters let out a grunt when his back hit the soft ground.

“Better” Cartman stated with a smirk as he stood up from Kyle and rubbed his hands together cleaning the sand and blood from his hands, “Let's go find Cerridwen.”

“Butters...you okay?” Kenny rushed to the Paladin's side, using the tattered stripes of his gown to slow the blood streaming down Butters’ nose down his face, “Fuck the Gods, Cartman!”

“Dude. What. The. Fuck.” Kyle sat up, groaning rubbing his sore jaw, “Butters never did anything to you, fat boy.”

“He was just there.” Cartman admitted with a half smile and a shrug, “Now are you coming are you or not, Jew?”

“You honestly fucking expect me to come with you after you pinned me down, punched me in the face and then beat my Paladin's ass?” Kyle slowly stood onto his feet. He pointed an accusing finger at the fat prince,  “Just remember who saved your life, fatass!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! But I expect you to figure out how to remove this goddamn mark you left me.”Cartman rolled his eyes and turned away from the group holding his marked hand up as a reminder

“I told you that I don't know how!” Kyle snapped as he rushed behind Cartman trying to keep up in pace.

Cartman stopped at the edge of the dark brushes, he quickly glanced back towards the Elven Prince before slowly turned to face him, “I guess that sounds like a personal problem. I didn't ask for the mark and I don't care for your opinion about it.” He glances over Kyle's shoulder to watch Kenny help the Paladin onto his feet. When did the Hermit become such a pussy? “ Hurry your ass up Kenny!”

“Fuck off Cartman! You didn't have to punch him!” Kenny flipped Cartman off as he helped Butters walk towards the princes.

“Oh, sure I did. Now… Kahl, I'm on a time restraint and I'm in no mood for bullshit.” Cartman grabs his collar pulling him close to his face. The scent of cedar nearly intoxicating him, “Remove the mark and maybe just maybe you help me find Cerridwen before dusk.”

“You're failing if you think you can scare me, Cartman,” Kyle growled as he pulled Cartman's hand from his collar

“I don't need to scare you.” Cartman smirked as he leaned in towards his ear, “I just want to control you.”

“You wish, fatass.” Kyle pushed Cartman away from his face, staring into his honey colored eyes before looking up towards the sky. His eyes widening at the sight of the sun as it approached the west, “Unfortunately for you, we do not have much time. At dusk, Cerridwen will come to punish you for being in her domain. By the time, we would reach her...it would be too late. Your ass would be just like your friend Kenny and my-”

“I am not leaving this forest until I meet with her. I did not come all this way for nothing.” Cartman interrupted as he turned away from the Prince and walked into the brush

“and you won't!” Kyle panicked as the words slipped from his mouth. He gasped as he watched as Cartman towards him, eyebrows raised with intrigue. His face making his heart pound quickly like a drum. “I-uh- I'll take you to her myself! Gah- but first, we must get you out of the Wood alive. Your life is worth more than a silly curse. Deal?” Kyle couldn't believe he was doing this. For an elf, he despised being touched and there he was holding his hand out to an arrogant but attractive human prince with a control complex seeking answers to a problem that could never be fixed.

But what Kyle didn't expect was for the Prince to walk up to him, a sly smile forming on his lips as he grabbed his hand and agreed to his terms.

“You have yourself a deal, Jew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what I write? Dont forget to leave me a kudos and comment.
> 
> Want to have updates on my writing and such? Follow me on Tumblr: "darkshadows93"


	6. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is where we're going to be reaching the peak soon. I had the story planned out but I didn't expect some of the characters to go rogue on me. Hence why the chapter is so long

Dusk was fast approaching. The sounds of the dining hall filling up for the nightly performance made Stan nervous. Cartman and Kenny had still yet to emerge from the Wood. People had started to ask questions, especially regarding the Prince because some people were smart enough to know that Cartman would never mingle with the common folk even with the Cursed Hermit. _Shit. Where the fuck is he?_ Stan thought as he nervously tapped his fingers against the wood grain of the table, the seat beside him empty waiting for the Prince. There wasn't much time left before everyone would figure out that the Prince had left the castle.

As the sun kissed the western horizon, he knew that time had nothing more than mere seconds left. The Queen entered the dining hall followed by the thunderous sound of people simultaneously standing to their feet and bowing. The Queen waved at the crowd allowing them to sit back down in their seats. Stan groaned to himself pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat back down in his seat hoping, _praying_ that Queen Liane would not ask why her son, her precious smoochum was not present for the nightly fart-filled entertainment of Terrance and Phillip and favorite time of the day: dinner.

“Come on Cartman…,” Stan mumbled as he tapped his foot rapidly bringing his goblet of wine up to his lipa Everything had gone to shit since they left for the Wood and Queen Liane talking to him would top it all.

“Uh, Stanley?” Stan sat out the wine from his mouth onto a servant girl carrying a massive platter of food. The girl squealed nearly dropping the platter onto the Lord of Donovan.

“Shit! Sorry, dude!” Stan coughed out, setting down the goblet and wiping his mouth of wine.

“Stanley, may I ask you a question?” Stan slowly turned his head to find that his worst dream had come true. Queen Liane in all of her glory stood at his right, her hands folded neatly at her against her stomach, a look to concern on her face.

 _Shit. Fucking goddamn shit._ Stan gave a nervous smile as he stood up from his seat and bowed, “Yes, you may, your highness.”

“Please sit, Stanley.” Liane glanced briefly at the massive door before looking back at Stan, “I understand that you're very close with my son, yes?”

“Uh yeah, unfortunately." Stan replied clearing his throat, glancing nervously around the room for a familiar face, “I uh… I mean yeah, it's a pleasure to be close with the Crowned Prince.”

Liane stared at Stan with a confused look. It was a saying that he had heard a lot from people since he was a child. Why would anyone regret being close with Eric? “Good. I haven't seen him around the castle since this morning. We had a sort of disagreement and I am deeply worried that he had gone off to do something extremely stupid.”

Stan chuckled to himself “and when does he not?”

“Excuse me? Did you say something?” Stan facepalmed before grabbing his goblet and quickly taking a drink, “I have received reports that Eric never arrived to class and was last seen with you, that boy Kenny preparing to leave for the Wood. Is that true?”

“Uh…” The Wooden Doors opened as Cartman sauntered into the room, looking like he had been drugged through a massive pile of horse shit with a massive bruise covering one side of his face. The crowd grew silent as Cartman walked up the middle aisle to the Head Table, their eyes staring at the Prince with a mixture of looks. All ranging from concern to disgust.

“Oh dear, Eric.” Liane gasped as she watched Cartman walk past her to sit in his chair, “What on Earth happened?”

“Not now, Mem.” He only replied as he tried to conceal the mark on his hand.

Stan blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes just to believe that the sight beside him. He stared at Cartman watching him drink a goblet full of wine as if he was dying of first, “Dude.” Cartman slammed the goblet down provoking talk in the room, “What the fuck happened to you?”

“Stan, I highly doubt you would believe me if I told you.” Cartman motioned a servant to fill up his goblet with more wine

“Bull fucking shit. You look like a literal pile of shit, Cartman. Did you get the situation figured out or not?” Stan hissed in a harsh whisper leaning towards Cartman away from prying ears

“If you think I look bad you should see Kenny.” Cartman coughed out a chuckle as eyed Stan, “But yes and no… I'll explain later. So shut the hell up, Terrance and Phillip are about to start.”

Stan sits back in his seat just as the food was set up on their tables and the laughs of Terrance and Phillip filled the room. All he could do was watch as Cartman rubbed the strange black mark that seemed to be seared into his right hand.

*~~~*

“Okay, explain Cartman,” Stan demanded as they walked out onto the grounds, the moonlit sky lighting their path.

“What is there to explain? I found someone to help me.” Cartman shrugged nonchalantly as he looked out towards the gates facing the Wood. The forest taking on a menacing dark side unlike it was during the day

“Uh yeah? Is it the Goddess herself and is she going to fix this by like tomorrow?” Stan cringed at the desperation in his voice followed by the smell of wine and mead. He craved another drink to ease his never-ending nerves knowing it won't help. He didn't want to go to battle. He was so young. So very, very young.

“No. He said that it would take a few days. As much as I would like it, ‘setting up a meeting like this takes a few days.’”

“A FEW DAYS?!” Stan yelled loud enough to where the groundskeepers stopped what they were doing to shoot glances at the pair, “I don't have a few days!”

“Dude, what the fuck is your problem?” Cartman hissed grabbing at his shoulder, eyeing the groundskeepers

“Cartman, I've got orders. Fucking Garrison gave us orders today all because of your dumbass.” Stan shoved a finger into his chest, growling

“Oookay? What orders? Did I miss something here?”

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! Cartman, I got fucking orders to go to battle  at Grand Junction because you won't marry Heidi!” Stan groans tightening his fists about ready to punch Cartman in the jaw “All because you won't just won't fucking settle this.”

“He made a deal with me to get me to meet the stupid Goddess himself, Stan! I can't just make a goddess magically pop out of my ass, gods.” Cartman replied rolling his eyes, “It's not like you'll be gone forever. It would only be a few weeks max.”

“That is the second time you said ‘he’. Who did you make a deal with, Cartman?” Stan asked as he stopped in front of the barracks, the solemn songs of soldiers preparing for death seeping from the closed doors

“The Elven Prince who resides in the Wood.” Cartman waved it off like it wasn't a huge deal “He told me that he had some connections but it would take a day or two. He would send his guard to retrieve me and Kenny when its time.”

“Oh. My. Gods.” Stan stared at the Prince, words failing him as he watched him explain the whole plan. He blinked slowly just trying to comprehend the words that came out of Cartman's mouth, “and you actually are believing him on this.”

“That Jew is the only chance I have to meet with this Goddess. If he said that he would take me to her himself, what else could I do?” The Prince reasoned with a  sincere smile that even Stan knew that was fake

“I could give you one. How about marrying Heidi so the invasions would stop and I don't have to go to battle and be killed because you're a fucking pussy?”

“No can do, Stan.” Cartman shook his head and sighed, “You see, if I would have decided to marry that ugly bitch Heidi, then I would not only lose my freedom as the kingdom's sexiest bachelor but then I would lose my freedom to my finances. I would have to contribute money to her kingdom as a shower invade I die and some bullshit. Therefore, I will be poor like Kenny. Poor and bare no freedom that I have been so graciously been granted since birth.”

“You're a total bastard, you know that Cartman?” Stan scolded shaking his head, “Its always about ‘Me. Me. Me.’ and never about the ones who have to suffer from your stupid fucking-”

“Marsh! There you are!” The door to the barracks swung open with a deafening creek, “Oh goody, I see you brought our fat fuck of a prince as well. Looking like a southern whore as usual. Well Eric, have you decided what you're going to do? Are you going to marry Heidi and stop this war or just send us all to our deaths?”

“Just give it up Garrison.” Stan pushed himself through into the barracks stopping to give Cartman one final glare, “He's already made up his mind. Stupid fucking Elven Prince…”

“Eh… yeah, I'm not marrying that bitch.” Cartman shrugged waving off Stan”s reaction, “Trust me… this will all be over in a few days. “

“I hope so, jackass or I'll kill you my goddamn self.” Garrison snapped before slamming the door on the Prince's face.

Cartman groaned as he rubbed his nose from the sharp pain from the impact. He gave a strained close lip smile as he slowly turned away from the door. Why was it that nobody had any faith in him to do something right for once? He had a plan. He had everything figured out and all he has to do is execute it. As long as everything goes according to plan he won't have to worry about a damn -

“Oh, there you are Eric, m'kay.”  A voice called out from right behind him

“Oh goddammit.” Cartman mumbled underneath his breath as he slowly turned around to face Scribe Mackey, his glasses hung loosely off the bridge of his nose revealing the dark bad underneath his eyes, “What do you want Mackey? Don't you see I'm busy?”

“Your mother would like to have a word, m'kay.”

“Oh, Great fucking tap dancing Gods.” Cartman groaned rolling his eyes before sighing “ What does she want to talk with me about? I'm not in the mood for some stupid bullshit.”

“I'm afraid that you have to bring it up with her yourself, m'kay?” Mackey adjusted his tunic But this is a serious matter and she would like for you to meet her at once.

“Well, I'm not In the mood to talk right now, Mackey. I'm tired. I look like shit and need a bath.” Cartman hissed loudly as his eyes narrowed into a stern glare, “And most of all, I'm really fucking pissed that you won't leave me the hell alone.”

“It is of the utmost importance, m'kay. You see, Eric it is about your up and coming betrothal...m’kay.”

Cartman slowly blinked, trying to comprehend what the scribe had just told him. He held up his hands shaking his head, releasing an uncertain laugh, “wait, wait, wait. Hold on right herah. My betrothal? There is no betrothal. I told all of you that I am not going to get married to that stupid fucking-” He lowered his hands as a look of betrayal formed on to his first. His mouth fell open in shock, his right eye twitching slightly followed by a subtle twitch in his arms. A choked gasped escaped from him as his entire mind focused on one thing. His goddamn mother consented to the marriage against his will.

“Uh, Eric?” Mackey waved a hand in front of the Prince's face to steal his attention, “Uh Eric, I do believe you need to breathe m'kay. Holding your breath is bad, mkay. It could leave to dying and that would be bad, mkay.”

“That. Stupid.” Cartman grunted, his face turning a shade of red as the twitching increased, his fists clenched out of anger. “Fucking. I'm.  Going to.”

“It's alright to be frustrated now and then, Eric m'kay.” Mackey placed a hand on his shoulder, “Just make sure to let your frustration out in healthy and productive ways before seeing your mother mkay? Goodnight, Prince Eric.”

“Kill. Her. I'm. Going. To. Kill.” Cartman's face grew a shade darker as the twitching grew more intense. With no one with arms reach to turn into his personal punching bag, all Cartman could do was yell out his frustration before storming back into the Castle to address his mother.

*~~~*

“Are y-you sure about this, my Lord?” Butters asked as Kyle finished climbing onto one of the highest branches of his willow tree. The grass below shining like glass in the moonlight, “You heard what your mother said.”

“Yes, I'm sure Butters,” Kyle replied as he swung his legs in each side of the massive branch to watch the moon slowly reaching its peak. Beads of light slowly emerged from the Wood, their colors along the horizon reminded him of flowers blooming on a distant prairie. Their colors dancing around to an unsung tune. He glanced down to his guard, “You heard her yourself. She already helped the other kingdom. She already has given them the stuff they need to win. Who says that we can't help him?”

“Uh... Because he's an asshole and you told a lie to him, my Lord?”

“Asshole or not. I'm going to help him.” He glanced back toward the horizon. The moon was nearing its peak. His time running short. Kyle sighs as he leans against the trunk, he could feel his energy seeping into the tree, “Even the greatest of assholes need help everyone once in a while. It's unfair that we must judge who to trust and who to help by first impressions.”

“My Lord… this Prince Cartman is just seeking power.” Butters scratched the back of his head “You even said earlier that humans are greedy and just want to control the Wood. He was even being a dick to you! How do you even want to help a monster like that? What on Earth made y-you change your mind?”

“I did a lot of thinking, Butters.” He closed his eyes as he felt the bark of the Willow encase his body. The creaking of the wood as it started to shift, slowly opening like a door to a dark room. A loud breath escaped from within as  Bark crackled like lightning onto his skin slowly hardening like armor until it reached up to his neck. Kyle slowly opened his eyes with a smile, glancing at Butters for a mere second “A lot of thinking. You'll understand soon.” The smile never left his face as he leaned his head back, into the darkness from within as the Willow tree encased the Elven Prince within its bark.

“Huh? Oh, dear great Willow…” Butters bowed deeply before the tree, “Please take care of our dear Prince. I am afraid that something is wrong with him. He appears to be speaking nonsense and doing actions that could kill him. I-I-I mean who else would jump off a cliff to save an asshole of a human? Oh pretty please Great Willow, I am afraid what will happen if he-” he stood up straight shaking his head as he remembered holding Kenny's limp body in his arms, feeling the sense of familiarity and the questions that seemed to bother him “I uh...just forget that I said anything, okay? Uh goodnight Great Willow and Prince Kyle.”

He quickly turned away from the Willow walking into the brush. The weight of it all pressing onto his shoulders. Was it worth it all? He was disobeying his goddess but yet aiding his Prince in his own quest of self-discovery. What would be worse? A punishment worth death or never seeing a smile he hadn't seen on his prince's face in many years again. Honestly, the paladin didn't know.

*~~~~*

Kenny walked the barren streets seeking lodging for the night ahead. The pack that carried the food gifted to him from the faeries had gone into the river when he had fallen. What a waste of food that he could have shared with the other homeless hermits. He looked away from the pair of starving children that he could have fed with that food. No child should have gone hungry. No one should have to starve. The hungry cries sent a wave a guilt to Kenny as he hid away in the shadows. The world around him seemed darker, more cold, and more lonely.

His thoughts began to wander as he found himself still seeking for shelter. Thoughts of a life that he had forgotten, a life was forcefully taken away because he had fallen for a lonely warrior who took him in from the cold winter nights. He ran his hand across a small scar in the center of his chest, feeling the pain as a sharp wooden spike was driven into his chest. Feeling his blood run cold as he fell to the ground, the kiss of death shrouding his eyes as he tried to hold onto the warmth of his soldier, his guard, his new meaning of life as he wrapped his arms around him, trying to stop the bleeding.

Kenny quickly pulled his hand away from the scar as he glanced up to the full moon in the sky. The world around had indeed grown darker without him in it. The innocence of the world had faded into dark desires and selfishness. His lonely heart ached for the desire for his soldier, his Leo to actually remember everything they shared. The Goddess had punished them for loving one another. The Goddess had separated them and there was the chance that he was doomed to remember the life he had, the life that he would never get back, a life that Leo would never remember. At first, he had thought that the thought of him never crossing into the afterlife, to die deaths that were painful and gruesome was his curse. He was wrong. It was the idea of loving someone who would never remember them, to look upon their face remembering all the moments they shared, feeling their pain from the day they were separated for eternity. That was his curse and it was the worse curse of them all.

Kenny found himself walking along the wall, hearing the Wood as it came alive. The sounds of birds singing one last song, frogs calling out for their mates, the rustle of leaves in the wind. He traced his fingers along the wall, wanting to get out from behind the walls. All he wanted was Leo. He desired no food or drink. Just a place to call home for the night so he would dream of his soldier as he was. A dream where he could remember his face, a gentle touch and a soft kiss on his lips.

He walked towards the guard tower at the gate, the Wood looming in shadows of the night. Normally, Kenny would partake in the moonlight ritual with Craig with who could insult the other the worse before one would give them the bird and tell them to ‘Fuck off’. But that wasn't going to happen, Craig stood hidden in the shadows of the tower comforting the blond hair stable boy in his arms.

“Wh-what is going to-to happen if-if-if you die?! What-what am I-I-I going to do?! GAH!”

“I don't know, Tweek.” Kenny could hear Craig say softly trying to soothe the nervous man, “But that's never going to happen. I'm going to come back, I promise.”

“Craig.” Tweek's voice sounded like glass shattering on the ground, “I'm scared. I don't know if I'll be able to live without you.”

“I'm scared too…” Craig admitted softly. Kenny turned away as he watched the asshole of a guard leaned in for a kiss.

Kenny sighed softly as he walked through the gate, still hearing the manic cries of a lover terrified of fate and soft whispers of a soldier trying to soothe them before going into battle. Perhaps, the heartless asshole of a guard wasn't so heartless after all. He stopped at the edge of the gate, the border of the world he was born into and the world he desires to live in unsure which to choose.

What was worth standing for? A life where he was nothing but a poor hermit never destined to be anything or a human wanting nothing but for the love of an elf to be returned? Cartman was right that he was always going to be a hermit. He was never going to die so he did his best to make sure everyone could live. But there was a chance to be someone in the Wood. He could find the faeries and ask to help feed those who are less fortunate, give them a chance that he was never given. Kenny took a long deep breath as he found himself sprinting towards the Wood in the moonlight. The hermit knew that there was no risk on getting another curse placed upon his head, not when he had the desire to be somebody that he longed to be

*~~~~*

“Mem!”

Cartman yelled as he forced the doors open and stomped into the Queen's chambers. His face still red from the anger bubbling from within.

“Oh, there you are, Eric. How was your day?” Queen Liane looked up from her piles of scrolls and papers on her desk

“Quit the bullshit, Mom.” Cartman snapped as he slammed his fist onto the desk, “What the fuck is going on with this betrothal?”

“Ah yes, that.” Liane sighs softly as she stood up from her seat, “Sweetie, sometimes decisions must be made for the sake of a kingdom. Sometimes, there is only so long one could wait until a compromise must be made.”

“So sending Stan off to battle and controlling my life is a form of compromise?” Cartman yelled losing all composure a Prince would have in front of his Queen.

“I had nothing to do with your little friend Stanley being sent to the battlefield.” Liane admitted softly as she paced from behind her desk, “I will admit that deciding for you to go through the marriage was all me, sweetie.”

“Mom, I goddamn told you that I didn't want to marry Heidi! She's a fucking ugly ass whore!” Cartman tugged at his hair, feeling his veins constrict in rage, “I don't know her and for all, I care she would give me one of those diseases that you require treatment every month!”

“Now Eric Theodore Cartman, that is enough out of you!” Liane snapped, breaking her composure slightly before sighing shaking her head. She walked towards Cartman, his mouth ajar from the sudden snap, “Listen to me, Eric. You have to give her a chance. Get to know her. Maybe, you'll learn that you two have a lot more in common than you think.” she eased Cartman's mouth shut before kissing his forehead, “Perhaps, you'll learn to love her.”

“Not a fat chance in hell, I will.”

Liane pierced her lips as she slapped Cartman across the cheek causing him to lose his balance slightly, “I was hoping that you would be understanding about this if I explained the positives of the marriage, Eric. But I see there is no use doing that.”

Cartman rubbed his cheek in shock and betrayal as he stared at his mother. The betrayal that his own mother would lay a hand on him hurt more than the slap itself. He flinched when his mother softly touched his hand with no guilt on her eyes.

“Sacrifices must be made for the good of the kingdom. You will learn that one day, sweetie. This marriage, your marriage is just one of many. You'll see.” Liane kisses his forehead and smiles sadly, “People are dying, Eric. Innocent people because of your choice to ignore this marriage. This is your chance to make things right. To make a legacy that everyone would remember. You always wanted that, right sweetie? This is your chance. Going through this marriage will give you that legacy.”

“I don't want to-”

“Eric, this is the only way to stop more people from dying. You want Stanley to come home? He will come home when you marry her in three months time”

Cartman's shock of the betrayal morphed into a pure rage as he pushed his mother's hand away, “ No, fuck you, Mom. I'm done trying to reason with _you_. I'm going to stop this bullshit right now. I have a plan and it'll work. Three months time, I won't have to deal with this marriage bullshit. Three months time, I'll be free from this marriage, this impending war, and all this Heidi bullshit.” He straightened his spine as he tried to look intimidating towards his mother, “If that's all you wanted to talk to me about. I shall bid you goodnight.”

“Eric, wait. Eric, please.” Liane followed Cartman as he storms out of the chambers slamming the door on her. Liane sighs as she touches the door with her hands before resting her head upon it.

“I'll fucking show them. I'll show them all.” Cartman mumbles to himself as he kicks open the doors to his chambers and walked straight towards the large window overlooking the moon-kissed Wood. A sly smile grew upon his lips as he placed his hand upon the glass, “Alright, Kahl…. Your Jew ass better not disappoint meh.”


	7. A New Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope that 2019 for all of you is full of Love, Joy, Happiness, and for writers and readers out three-year plot bunnies and plenty of good fics and books to read.

Breathless, Kenny fell onto his knees upon entering the Wood. Trying to catch his breath, Kenny noticed the change in his surroundings. During the day, The Wood was full of light and life. Bright and full. At night, beneath the full moon, The Wood changed into a dark and sinister creature where mysterious creatures could jump out from the shadows. The world around him was just as cold and dark as the Kupa Keep. A monster waiting to be awakened. 

This was the life he had chosen now. This was his chance to finally live the life that a younger self had paved for him. If he manages to get Leo to love him again or even find a way to grant those stolen memories back to him, it would make it all worthwhile. Kenny slowly stood up and huffed out wiping the sweat from the brow as he tried to figure out a path to find his soldier. 

Without a torch or a guide, Kenny knew it was going to be impossible to find him or a fellow creature to aid him. But he was going to do it. If he could managed to find him during a winter storm blindly then he could have managed to find him in the darkest of nights. Kenny chose his path and started walking blindly into the darkness, his eyes only glanced up to the moon-kissed canopy only muttering a single prayer that The Wood would not release the monsters hidden within. 

Hours into his watch seemed to pass effortlessly into the night, the sounds of the Wood easing his nervous soul. Butters walked each trail, committing them to memory ever since he had stated to his undying devotion towards his Goddess. A devotion that he had started to falter since the events of this morning. He gripped the handle of his hammer tighter on his hip and adjusted the now shield upon his back as a headache once more revealed itself. A dull annoying pain that seemed to remind him that something didn't seem right about his memory. He shook his head, ignoring the throbbing pain as he focused on the trail ahead. 

The faeries, pixies, and nature sprites dances around the empty meadow, their bright colors looked like stars in the sky. Butters smiled at the beautiful sight, reminded him a part of his dream that he clung to his memory. An early spring night, patches of snow still clung to the earth like a blanket in the night. Flowers started to bud and bloom with the light green grass. 

A shared laugh with a boy wearing dark orange cloth and wool covering his face from the cold, strains of blonde hair sticking to the side of his face. A smile growing on his face as they laid down together on the grass watching the pixies, faeries, and sprites dancing around them. 

“I don't want this night to end, Leo.”

“Neither do I, K-”

Butters groaned in pain, rubbing the side of his head as his memory faded. He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing for the never-ending pain just to go away. The ruffling of leaves and a snap of a twig forced his eyes open to find the human boy Kenny standing across of him in the meadow. His eyes widening in fear from being caught in the Wood after being lead from it.

“What are you doing here, human? Didn't we tell you to leave the Wood until it was time to be summoned?” Butters called out as he grasped his hammer.

“Yes, you did.” Kenny replied still appearing to be tense, “But I couldn't stay away. I had to come back.”

“Is that fat prince with you?”

“No, it's just me Leo. Just me.” Kenny replied with a nervous smile as he hesitantly took a single step forward, freezing when Butters pulled his weapon into his hand

“Do you know how stupid you are for coming back here?” Butters nervously looked around the meadow hoping that the other watchmen would not come to the meadow as well, “All I have to ask is why? Why come back knowing that bad things happen to humans who come to the Wood at night?”

“It's not stupid for someone to choose a life they always wanted. I thought the answer would be simple, Leo. I wanted to see you.”

“Me?”  The Paladin scoffed as he took a few steps towards the human shrugging, “Please and I-I uh I would like to know how you learned of my real name, Kenny.”

Kenny dropped his head and sighed before looking up to meet Butter's eyes, “It was here. Right here. You told me that you wanted to show me something pretty awesome and I followed you blindly into the Wood that night. You told me your name then. Telling me the meaning why you hid your name from everyone. Why you trust me with such a secret, I meant so much to you, you know that?” Kenny explained with a sad smile, “After a while, we shared some laughs and we laid down to watch them fly. I told you that they looked like stars and that's when you told me that you had never seen the stars. I promised you that I would take you outside the world you've been confined to just to see the stars.  I wanted the night to never end and you said-”

“Neither do I, Kenny.” Butters finished eyes widening as he looked at the human desperately, unsure where the words came from, “I said ‘Neither do I, Kenny.’”

“Yeah, that's right. You said that.” Kenny grinned, blue eyes shining, full of hope as he walked towards his soldier. Perhaps, he was still there after all, “ Leo does this mean that you-”

Butters grunts as he shakes his head, confused most of all, “This doesn't mean anything, Kenny. I-I-I don't even know where those words came from. It's probably nothing. Uh, nothing at all.” 

“and what if it isn't, Leo? What if you're starting to remember ‘us’?”

“Stop! Just stop. Okay?” Butters snapped, his voice resonating throughout the meadow, “ I don't know how that happened but it is probably nothing. We're -we're done here.” Butters felt a twinge of regret as he watched Kenny nod sadly before turning away from him and walking towards the thick brush, “ But we need to get you out of here. We need to get you someplace safe. Before she finds out. 

“She?” Kenny slowly turned back towards him, crestfallen after another attempt to jog his memory backfired, “Who's she?” 

“Well the uh Goddess here, Kenny. She isn't taking the fact that you guys are trying to seek her out for guidance. And uh now that I just said that uh thing- I might be in a load of trouble too.”

“But didn't your Prince say-”

“Shoot. I didn't mean to say that.” Butters fiddled with his hammer before attaching it to his side, “Uh forget I said that. But we need to hurry or something pretty bad is going to happen.” He hesitantly smiled as he held out his hand towards the human, “Come on, I just know where to take ya.”

Kenny reached out and grabbed Butters’ hand, relishing in the warmth. This reminded him of the moment from a long ago where a simple soldier took the hand of a poor human and lead him to a place to protect him from the dangers of the Wood.

*~~~~*

“Oh Gerald, I don't know what to do anymore. I know Kyle had left the Willow again and this time jumped off a cliff to save that stupid fat human. A cliff, Gerald! Sometimes I think he thinks that I can't tell when he leaves or does dangerous things like that. Gerald, Kyle, he's grown more rebellious in his later years. He just won't listen to me and I don't know if I'll be able to protect him anymore.” Sheila cries softly as she gently touches the wooden face of an Elven man, his eyes wide and empty of emotion they once held. He appeared at peace like he had accepted his fate leaving those behind to honor him. But only Sheila wept at the wooden body of her beloved, many years had passed since he left her. Many years too long she grieved hoping that she would honor his memory and weep no longer.

A cry rattle through her chest as she rests her head upon the chest, “What will I do if he makes the same sacrifice like you? The Willow will soon free him and the world will try to corrupt him. Look at the paladin, look what the world had done to him. Gerald, he fell in love with a human. A human, I tell ya. Look what I had to do to him? If I can't stop Kyle from leaving the Willow then what will happen to us? Gerald… I wish you could help me. Help our son. What should I do? What should I do?”

The silence was too eerie for the grieving Goddess as she kissed the cheek of her beloved and turned away to leave. Her green eyes darken as she knew what she had to do to protect her son from the dangers that stood outside the protection of the Wood.

*~~~~*

“Uh well… here we are.”  Butters said as he stopped in front of a massive cherry tree with a large wooden door embedded into its trunk.

“Your home. You haven't changed it much have you?” Kenny grinned as he stared up at the tree remember when it was in full bloom, “It looks better in the spring.”

“Yes, it does -” Butters walks up behind Kenny,  “Are you-you saying that you've been here before?”

“Totally. I've lived here when you found me after a winter storm. Leo, I-” 

“I'm sorry but can you just call me Butters?” He injected trying to change the subject of his apparent so-called memory loss, “I don't really feel comfortable having somebody I barely know just parade my name around.”

“I-uh-” Kenny nodded slowly trying to be understanding and not so much upset about the ordeal, “sure. Totally, Le- Dude. I can do that.” 

“Thanks, pal.” He bit his lip trying to figure out how to word the burning question in his mind, how did he know this stuff about him but yet he didn't? The question formed onto his lips as he opened his mouth to ask it but only the words, “Come on, hurry. I don't want the Goddess to know that you're here. Hurry, Kenny.” Butters couldn't help but smile softly as he shut the door behind him and let the Hermit relish in his simple home.

*~~~~~*

“Fuck me…” Cartman groaned as he slowly sits up from his desk, drools dribbling down his chin. He rubbed his eyes, fighting off a yawn as he looked around his room feeling his dried ink pen and a paper with splattered ink and rushed words of a plan. Cartman held up the paper, reading the palm to himself before smiling proudly to himself as lowered scroll back to his desk.  “What time is-” he glanced out the window noticing the yellow and pink kissed sky of the rising sun. He jumped up pushing away his desk, “Oh shit! Stan!” 

He ran down the hall as fast as he could, running past the Queen's chamber just as she exited her room with her handmaiden, “Not now, Mem. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

He pushed open the doors just as the brigade of soldiers were lining up on the training grounds. Garrison upon his chestnut horse yelling at the unit like children in school, ordering them to move out. Cartman scanned the faces of the soldiers spotting Clyde, Craig, Damien, and that one annoying boy Pip. Each face looked scared, worried. Their lives full of doubt, a lack of faith in their future leader. Then there was Stan, face full of anger. A face that didn't want to do this, seeking a way to escape. A sword already in his hand and a quiver full of arrows on his side. A face of a man who was willing to fight until he could come home.

“Stan!” Cartman yelled breathlessly as he ran towards the  Ranger, “Stan! Thank Gods you haven't left yet.”

“What the hell do you want, Cartman? Don't you see that I'm busy marching to my death?” Stan replied coldly, his eyes still focused on the line in front

“Dude, I have this brilliant plan! A foolproof plan.” Cartman patted himself for the scroll but cursed himself for forgetting it on his desk, “Come on, I'll show you.”

“Oh jeez, the last time you told me that you had this ‘brilliant plan’ it resulted in me marching to my death. Which I'm doing now.” Stan glared at Cartman briefly before looking forward, “Dude, just fuck off.”

“Stan, just come on. It's a way for you to not go to battle. This plan is totally sweet, come on Stan.” Cartman pleaded reaching out grabbing onto his armor trying to pull him out of line.

“Stop that, Cartman!” Stan pushed him away briefly before thinking about what he said. He blinked before looking towards Cartman, “Wait, what? You do?”

“Totally. Just come on.” Cartman attempted to pull Cartman from the line but Stan had once again must him away

“Dude, do you realize what will happen if I just leave? Garrison could get my ass and jail me for going AWOL.” Stan mentioned in a harsh whisper as he finally gave in and slowly slipped from the formation.

“Don't worry about it, dude. I could just pardon you when I become King. It won't be a big deal.” Cartman had that stupid smug look on his face again as he wrapped his arms around his shoulder. “Just trust me on this.”

“Cartman, I swear to the Gods that -”

*~~~~*

“Cartman, what the actual fuck?” Stan slammed the scroll down upon the table, looking at his Prince with an angered look on his face, “Are you fucking kidding me? This is your plan?”

“Hehe yeah. What? Do you like it so far?”  Cartman sat up from his bed, the smug look still present on his face

“Well… this is kind of sick, Cartman! Like holy shit, you can't just do  _ that. _ ” Stan shook his head as he pushed the scroll away

“Yeah, so?” Cartman shrugged before getting off his bed smirking

“I rather had gone to war than have you order me to assassinate Heidi and her parents. Dumbass, do you even realize what will-” 

Cartman calmly held up a hand to interrupt the Ranger, “This plan will only be executed if Kahl doesn't hold up his end of the deal. Highly unlikely but it has to be planned just in case.”

“and once again, how do you even know he would hold up his end of the deal?” Stan groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “You had just met him today of all fucking things.”

“He likes me or needs something important from me. I only know this,” Cartman slowly approached the Ranger with the rare sincere smile, “because he wouldn't have saved my life otherwise.”

“He what? He saved your life? He saved your fatass?” 

“Uh, yeah? Didn't I just say -”

Stan rolled his eyes and chuckled holding in a laugh “Oh my Gods, he saved your fatass?”

“Stanley, don't you fucking start,” Cartman growled as he approached the Ranger with a fist raised in anger. He watched as a cocky grin form on Stan's face forcing him to lower his fist. Fucking jackass. “Yeah, yeah it's impossible to believe. But he is our only way to stop us. Soon I don't have to get married and soon you don't have to get your ass killed in battle. He's an elf. A New Elf and he makes me sick just looking at him but he is the only thing we have. A chance that we have to take or else we are royally fucked.”

“Cartman, do you realize how stupid you sound right now? Like seriously, an Elf Prince who is willing to help you meet this Goddess. Saving your life and cutting a deal like your some drug whore?” Stan sighs pinching his nose before rubbing the back of his head

“Actually he begged.”

“what?”

“I told him that I wasn't leaving until I was going to speak to the Goddess.” The fox-like grin spread across his face like wildfire” And he begged. Telling me that he would take me to her himself as long as we left the Wood for the night. If I didn't, a curse would have been caused on me.”  One would say that the Elf Prince had panicked promising Cartman of the monstrous task before him. The thought of threat and intimidation towards him causing to partake in the deal. On the other hand, Cartman called it begging. A flaw, Cartman had found the Great Elf Prince's flaw. A weakness that could be exploited in order to get what he wants. He wanted freedom from his marriage. Freedom to be a bachelor till the end of his days. He was going to get his freedom even if it meant mistaking a form of panic as a form of begging in order to get it. This was how Eric Cartman was going to get his way. 

“Kahl doesn't know what he's going into by helping us. Imagine our lives after he helps us. How happy we will be. Stan, think of the possibilities!”

“Dude, Cartman.” Stan lowered his hands from his face, attempting his life free from Garrison and battle. A life where Stan could just hunt the wilds with Spike at his side, “Cartman, before we do anything. Before you go off being a bachelor and shit and preventing this goddamn war. I want to meet him.” 

“why the hell would you want to meet him? He's just a stupid Jew.” Cartman shrugged as he grabbed his plan from the table 

“How am I supposed to trust that he keeps his end of the deal if I have never met him in person?” The Ranger questioned as he watched Cartman dress for travel gear, a green jacket, green as spring grass and a mud-brown linen shirt

“Fairpoint, Stan. Fairpoint.” Cartman buttoned up his jacket and turned towards the Ranger, “Fine then. It is a new day, right? That means that I can go back to the Wood. Screw this whole waiting for Butters shit. I want to settle this now. So it is your lucky day, Stan. You get to come with me seeing Kenny is emotionally disposed right now.”

“Wait, what?”

“Just come on Stan!”

*~~~~*

Kenny watches as the early morning sun kissed the canopy of the trees, it's warm light slowly bleeding through the leaves onto the floor. He couldn't put himself to sleep. His mind restless as he remembered the memories he had shared with Butters so long ago. Memories that they no longer shared for one did not remember the embrace they had once shared. He walked around the familiar rooms, touching the grains of an ancient tree, smiling as memories played like a symphony in his mind. 

Kenny paused as he stopped in front of an open door, the desperate whispers breaking the silence. He heart stopped beating as he peered into the room.  Leo laid upon his bed, entire body drenched with sweat, pleading with harsh whispers, a look of anguish painted on his face. The words inaudible until he walked closer to the Elf Paladin. He was whispering his name, whispering him to hide somewhere. It was a nightmare. 

“Leo…” Kenny breathed out as he reached out just barely touching his clammy hand as he sat upon his bed

“Leo, no!” The Paladin jolted awake, sitting up with enough force of an oncoming thunderstorm and slammed with forehead into Kenny's. 

“Dear fucking gods!” Kenny clenched his nose as a fiery pain raged throughout his face, warm blood pooling from beneath his fingers

“Oh gee golly, Kenny! What the hell were you-”  Butters watches blood drip onto his bed, “Wait, hold on! I can fix this!”

“Leo-Butters, hold-” Butters removed Kenny's hands from his bloodied face, not even grimacing from the fractured nose. His lips twitched into a half smile, trying to assure him that he would be okay before aligning his nose back into place with a sickening crack.

Kenny howled in pain, pulling away as Butters pulled him closer, chanting his healing words. The red blood that stained his face dried like a river, fading into flakes of red. His smile grew as the swelling and the forming bruises seemed to fade, leaving him only to stare into gear filled blue eyes. Butters felt his breath slowly leave him as he held Kenny's face in his hands. He never expected his skin to be so soft, so innocent even though he knew that he was far from pure. His eyes reminded him of the dawn, bright and timeless. An elf could easily get lost in them they truly tried. Butters was willing to attempt that adventure.

“Butters…” Kenny whispered leaning his body closer to him, embracing the delicate touch as Butters gently rubbed the tears away.

Butters’ eyes slowly moved towards his lips before looking back towards his eyes. No, he shouldn't do it. He can't. Kenny was a human and he was an elf. That would be an unforgivable offense. His devotion should only be to his Goddess and his Prince. But why was his heart telling him to take the risk? His mind told him, no but his heart was screaming yes. Butters listened to his heart for once and leaned in placing a gentle kiss on the human's lips. A kiss that felt like a spark igniting into a raging flame throughout his body. A pound of thunder ravaging in his mind, forcing a pain filled gasp to escape from him but yet he couldn't pull away. His body missed his touch. Memories trickled on from the pounding thunder and raging flames. Memories of what seemed to be only seen in dreams, memories that had been long since forgotten that rushed in to cool the flames as the kiss deepened

Tears ran from Butters face as he remember how they were separated. How they both ended up being how they were today. The human in his arms was Kenny,  _ his  _ Kenny. A Prince among hermits. A human who stolen his heart and worth facing every horrible thing that was tossed in their paths. Not even death could separate them.

Butters gasped as he pulled away from the miss, resting his head against him as he whimpered out a soft cry. 

Kenny wiped the tears away attempting to look into his eyes, “Butters?” he questioned with uncertainty. 

Butters shook his head, choking out a laugh as he held Kenny's face in his hands again, “I'm so stupid, Kenny….” He kissed him once more still craving his touch, “I'm so stupid”

“No, you're not. You're not stupid at all”

“Yes, I am! Otherwise, how in the Gods names could have I forgotten  _ us _ ? How could I have forgotten the love we had for each other?”

Kenny's mouth fell open in shock, crying out a surprised laugh “You remember? You actually remember Leo?”

“It will take more than a curse to make me forget about you forever.”

*~~~~*

Kyle opened his eyes, the early dawn light reflecting off the dew, a rattling breath escaped from him. His body sore, heavy like a stone to move. He groaned loudly as he clenched his eyes shut as he slowly sat up from his makeshift bed at the base of the Willow.

Every night, it is the same. The tree takes him in and then casts him out. He was nothing but a parasite for it. Even worse now that he is basically a walking extension of it. His legs swayed, nearly buckling under the weight, his hands reaching for something stable. As his hands wrapped around a low hanging branch, The Willow told him that someone was here.

Kyle slowly opened his eyes, his vision adjusting to the figure with red hair like his. Mother.

“Kyle, I thought you knew better than this.”

“Mom, I-” Kyle stuttered out in a single breath as he saw the forest burning with a raging fire in her eyes. She was no longer the Mother he saw wearing moon silver dresses and gallant platinum but he only saw a Goddess fueled with anger and disappointment only a son could bring. He lowered his head in shame as she felt her burning presence overwhelm him. 

“I have told you a hundred times to never leave this Willow and what do you do? Defy me a hundred times and then some.” The hot air was suffocating him as he refused to bring his eyes up to her, “and especially now that you aided that arrogant Prince and his…  _ hand _ . I should have just cursed them when I had the chance. “

“You can't just curse people out of spite, Mother.” Kyle hissed out to himself, slowly drawing his eyes up to the Goddess

“What. Did. You. Say?” She growled as she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into her gaze

“I said.” Kyle pushed her hands away from his face, “You can't just curse people out of spite, Mother.  You have ruined enough people's lives with these curses just because you are overprotective of me.”

“What-What-What? I am only overprotective of you because of your-” Kyle watched as the fire on her eyes extinguishes like a flame to water. She chokes out what seemed like a cry as she drew gaze away briefly only to come back with thunder “I thought I could make you see. I thought I could talk you out of this….” She slowly backed away from Kyle, rage melting from her face to disappointment, “I didn't have to be this way.”

“What do mean? Mom, what do you mean?” Kyle could feel the panic rising up his throat, making him sick, “Mom? Mother, answer me!”

“You will see, Bubbe. You will see that I am only trying to keep you safe. That Paladin failed me for the last time….”

“Leave Butters alone. You have made him suffer enough! Mom, stop!”

She only shook her head as she steps across the threshold of bluebells and bluegrass, “If this is the only way I can protect you… then so be it.”  She raised her hand, the palm of her hand shimmering gold as disappointed tears fell from cheeks like rain.

Kyle didn't realize he was running until lungs started burning. His hand reached out in desperation towards his mother to stop her.  _ No. Don't hurt Butters. Don't hurt Cartman.  _ His thoughts only fueled her anger as his hand made contact with a barrier between him and his Mother. 

His sanctuary had now become his prison. The lives of Butters, Cartman, and Kenny now in danger of a Goddess with a fire burning through her veins.


	8. Fruition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for all the patience with me as I try to finish this story. I'm currently sick with the flu so I'll try to update as fast as my body will let me.

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” Stan muttered to himself, his hands gripping onto the reins of his horse tightly. His blue eyes stared out to towards the endless forest green, “I can't believe I'm doing this. I defied orders. Holy shit.”

“By the fucking Gods, Stan. You act as you've never defied the rules before.” Cartman huffed loudly as he kicked at his horses, “Should I remind you of all the shit we did as kids?”

“No, no. It's just that this is different.”  Stan replied glaring at Cartman, “Garrison can come back here and kick my ass all the way the stairway of the Gods for deserting the line. This is the part of being an adult. This is what happens to us when we grow up, Cartman. You know as kids, I wasn't afraid to break the rules. Fuck man, all three of us did some horrible shit to Garrison and Choksondik. But now... " he paused as he ran his fingers through his black hair, " thats changed. I've grown up and become a Ranger and I have to follow the rules. It's the downfall of having all of these responsibilities and shit. I have to be more-”

“Boring!” Cartman rolled his eyes, “Responsibilities are just a way for someone to control you.”

“Says the fatass who has been avoiding his  _ number one _ responsibility for two years and now sending us into a war.” Stan flipped Cartman off and rode ahead

“Ay! I have a right to say if I want to marry a bitch or not. It is not a responsibility! It's a royal decree for the Prince to choose whatever the fuck he wants.”

“If that was the case you would be forever eating cheesy poofs and pot pies. Goddamn, fatass.” Stan muttered under his breath as the rustling sounds of the leaves in the trees. His horse stopped, its ears pulled back in fear, it's dark eyes scanning the bushes and tree line for a threat. Stan held his breath as he raised up his right hand, telling Cartman to stop.

“Why the fuck did you-” Cartman was silenced by Stan's persisting hushing as he watched the Ranger dismount his horse, his hand placed firmly at his sword.

A flash of yellow and orange moved through the trees. They moved so fast that Stan barely caught them. The rustling grew louder, the sounds of metal scraping against cloth. Two voices spoke, one following the other in conversation. Stan pulled out his sword, gripping until his knuckles were white as snow. Cartman disturbed the silence between them, Stan's blue eyes glaring at the Prince as he motioned him to keep quiet. 

The voices stopped, their conversation dropped in mid-word. The silence between Stan and the voices cast an eerie spell between them. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he tried to control his nerves. He closed his eyes, calming his racing heart only to open moments later to stare annoyingly at his Prince as he bit into a  cheesy poof with a large crunch.

“Seriously, Fatass?” Stan complained as he turned to face him, “Couldn't you have waited until later?”

Cartman shook his head as he pulled out another cheesy poof from his small cloth bag, “Nope. A hungry Prince never waits until later to -”

The sound of an arrow slicing through the air burned near Stan's ear as it cut into the cloth cheesy poof bag pinning into a near oak. 

“What the fuck-!” Cartman barely had time to finish his sentence with a battle cry erupted from behind the Ranger. An Elven warrior with butter-colored hair and blue eyes wearing chainmail burst from the wood, hammer raised in attack. 

“Shit!” Stan raised his blade just in time to deflect the hard swing of a hammer. Blue eyes burning with fiery rage bore into his as Stan pushed him away before going in for an attack. 

Cartman, himself drew his sword eyes peering out into the forest watching for whoever had loose an arrow. With tensions tight between three kingdoms, Cartman knew that a battle would rage eventually. Only the question was when it would occur. The sounds of metal clang of Stan and the blonde Elf pulled Cartman’s attention towards the fighting duo. The Prince panicked, unsure what to do. He wasn't prepared for this. He never thought that he would experienced combat like this. Cartman's breath quickened, his heart pounding in his ears. Cartman was primed for action. He was primed to defend his kingdom and the crown at all cost. He was supposed to be tough, the pentacle of strength. But here he was, hesitating like a child about to plunge into the deepest part of a lake. A moment of hesitation that could mean the death of his Ranger and even himself. He couldn't put himself to fight. He just-

A breath shuddered from his chest as a wave of panic hit him. His hands shook as he kicked his horse to join the skirmish only to see a flash of orange as his blade sliced into the skin, blood staining his sword, and the thump of a body falling at his horse's feet. 

“Kenny!” 

Cartman gasped as he felt his sword fall from his hand, as he looked at the body on the ground a bloodied slash down the center of his chest. His friend, his cursed hermit dead before him. The Elf, Butters stopped and stared at him. How careless he was for not noticing the elf before Kenny once again laid dead before him. Kenny seriously must be getting tired of getting killed by Cartman or Stan every other day by now. 

“Dude…” Stan breathed out, lowering his blade to his side. He stared at the bloodied corpse of their cursed hermit in the hands of the elf before glancing up to his Prince as he dismounted, “My gods you killed Kenny.”

“Y-You Bastard!” Butters cried out as he looked up from Kenny's body.

“Oh-” Cartman stared at Butters before taking a deep breath before sighing loudly and rolling his eyes, “Relax, Butters. Kenny is going to be back to life in an hour or so. Gods, you act like he's permanently dead.”

“He-He could be, Eric! We uh- “ Butters stood up, blood staining the front of his cloth and chain armor, “ We don't know if the curse broke or -”

“Uh, excuse me? Hello?” Stan stood behind the Saladin waving his hand, “Cartman, who the hell is this?”

“That's right, you weren't here when you here the first time. Stan, this is a stupid paladin named Butters. Just go with it.” Cartman replied before looking back at Butters, “Where's the Jew?”

“You-you just killed Kenny and that doesn't-”

Cartman held up his hand to interrupt Butters with a sly smile, “Look. Butters, pal. Weren't you there when he died the last time in this forest? Kenny's fine. He'll be up in an hour or even less.”

“No! You're not listening!” Butters grasped Cartman's jacket and shook him, “Kenny and I have our memories back. We could have broken our-” Butters whimpered as he felt a sharp point in the center of his back. He glanced back to see Stan pressing the edge of his sword into the center of his back. Butters nervously looked back to Cartman who still wore his sly fox like smile

“I would let go of me if I were you, Butters. Now once again. Where. Is. The. Jew?”

“Cartman, what is he talking about? What curse?” Stan presses the edge harder into the paladin’s back making him yelp, “is it about Kenny's-”

“Duh Stan. This is the elf that got Kenny fucked up. This is what I meant by emotional compromised.” Cartman replied as Butters slowly let go of his jacket and raised his hands.

“I always thought that it would be some hot elf chick. This is…” Stan shrugged as he motioned to Butters “not what expected.”

Butters’ brow furrowed, “Uh hey now. There was no need to say that, fella. Just because I have feelings for Kenny doesn't mean that you gotta be so mean.”

“Dude. You're lame.” Stan retorted as he pushed the paladin away, “Cartman, Kenny could have done -”

“Butters-” Cartman grasped his hand onto his shoulder turned him to him, “where is the Jew?”

“He's still-” Butters glanced down at Kenny, his blood staining the dirt red, his blue eyes open and staring endlessly into the void, “He's-”

“Oh, Gods-” Cartman closed Kenny's eyes and then slapped Butters’ face drawing his attention back to him, “He's where?”

“Come with me,” Butters muttered as he turned away from the humans and started to walk deeper into the Wood. 

Cartman grinned as he mounted his horse, finally happy that he had made some progress with the Paladin. Stan stared at space between the Prince and the Paladin unsure if he should even trust the Elf. Cartman cleared his throat drawing the Ranger's attention back before motioning to him to place Kenny onto his horse and follow. 

Stan obeyed the silent order but doubts still plagued his thoughts. A storm was coming and it was going to be a bad one.

*~~~~*

“The fat bastard had agreed to the marriage.” King James chuckled as he lowered the message to his desk as he shared a devil's grin. He folded his hands on top of the dark mahogany wood, the variety of gemstone rings glistering in the dim fire's light,  He looked towards the massive window overlooking the dark-clouded mountain tops and dark green of the distant Wood, watching as his beautiful and fair daughter staring at her own reflection “Heidi, my dear in three months time you shall be a wife.”

“Does this mean that this silly invasion is over, Father?” Heidi turned away from the window, casting away her reflection. She watched as her father’s eyes casted down towards the desk, his fingers now slowly tapping against the wood, “Father? Please tell me that you will end this invasion.”

“Not until the marriage is consummated, child.  There is still so much at stake.” He replied darkly.

“What else is there to lose?” Heidi pleaded as she approached her father, “ People are dying on both sides and it is starting to take its toll. You had said that you will end this nonsense once Eric had agreed to the marriage treaty. You had -”

“I  _ know  _ what I had said, child.” King James snapped as he pounded his fist against the desk, “Do not remind me on the matters that I initiated.”

“So why not end this? Why not we have three months of peace before the marriage?” Heidi questioned as she balled the soft fabric of her dress.

“There is still a chance that the Fat Ass Prince could back away from our arrangement. It took two years for him to come to an agreement and it could change in a moment's glance.” King James glared at his daughter, his only, “ But there are more to that than meets the eye. Your female mind cannot comprehend the knowledge that I have-”

“I am capable of understanding mundane prophecies from an-”

“Silence!” The King roared silencing the Princess, leaving her in a state of disappointment, “Child, I have warned you on the punishments of interrupting a superior male as he speaking to you, have I not?”

Heidi timidly looked down towards her feet nodding as she tried to hide her shame.

“Have I not, child? I demand that you answer your king.”

“Yes, Father.” She replied with a whisper, not daring to meet his eyes 

“Good.” He sighs loudly as stared at the shinning gemstones adorned on his fingers, “If the Gods allow it, in three months time, you shall be the wife of the Crown Prince of Kupa Keep. There you will serve your life's purpose. Everything that you have studied your entire life will come into fruition. When he realizes that you cannot bare a child, I shall claim the kingdom for our own uses. No matter the costs, Kupa Keep and the Wood shall be mine. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Father.” The scar across her abdomen ached as she held it in her hands. Tears burned in her eyes as she thought of her entire life was devoted to being a sick pawn in a power-hungry King's game. A game that she had no choice playing since her birth. 

“Good. Now go, prepare your heart and mind for the upcoming months.” King James flashing a cold smile as he watched Heidi slowly walk out of his chamber, leaving him to his thoughts. He slowly stood as he walked to the window, staring at the distant Wood. Cerridwen was right about one thing. No matter the cost, one of the  Kingdoms would end in turmoil and strife. All he had to make sure it wasn't his that ended in hellfire. 

*~~~~*

“What-what-what?!” Sheila gasped as she stared at the reflection in the Seeing Pool, anger and disappointment flooding her eyes, “It should have changed! I've done all that I could and it should have-” a sob escaped from her as she collapsed onto the soft earth as the vision of what was to come replayed on the water's surface only to end with a massive willow rising towards the sunrise.


	9. Looking Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a long awaited update! Sorry about the delay... a mixture of writers block and life. But here it is!

Kyle had never moved from the edge of his newfound prison. His green eyes remained at the fading footprints of his mother. His gaze was cold and devoid of life. His mind swimming at the thoughts of her threats. He was drowning and desperate for air in his prison. Kyle flinched as he touched the barrier hoping it would give, but the wall still held strong. 

His prison walls grew smaller with each minute, the air running thin as panic took hold. He wanted to escape, have the chance to breathe again and not to feel the never-ending disappointment of his mother. Was he really that much of a disappointment to her? 

A breathy cry withered on his chest as his body twitched in desperation. He had to get out. He couldn't just be trapped. He pounded his fists on the wall, the flicker of the barrier in the sunlight didn't seem promising. The word ‘help’ choked him as he kept pounding at the wall. The air was constricting him, his lungs burning with fire as tears fought to run down his cheeks. 

Kyle gasped as he collapsed against the barrier, his body and mind weak from fighting. His body shuddered as he fought to catch his breath. Was it really that difficult to fight a battle you could never win? Darkness painted the edges of his vision as his body swayed as the world spun around him. His lungs burned as air ran out. He could breathe. He couldn't fucking-

Kyle gasped as he felt his body fall towards another. A pair of large strong arms wrapping around him, keeping him grounded. A low gruff purred from a distant throat forcing him to look up. His green eyes widen as he stared distantly into a pair of amber colored eyes, the color reminded him of the sap of a tree bleeding into the sunlight staring at him with fierce determination. It was heavenly like the Gods themselves had blessed them. His heart rushed as their light blessed his entire being. One would call it adoration, but he was referring to it as a small bud growing to majestic flower. But with eyes sent from the gods, held a face that shocked him to the very core. 

“Cartman…?” Kyle breathed out as his body collapsed into him, darkness painting him into sleep as he heard the Human Prince yell out his name. 

A single breath rattled Cartman's chest as the Elven Prince fell unconscious into his arms. His heart stopped when he heard the murmurs behind him. He turned his head slightly, still holding the unconscious Prince as he saw Stan and Butters standing at the base of the glimmering wall. Butters stared at the wall as his expression dropped into a form of guilt like a child caught for stealing bread. 

“Dude…” Stan breathed out, trying to catch his breath, “I've… I've never seen you run that fast before. You...you  _ ran. _ Your fat lazy ass… actually  _ ran _ .”

Cartman turned his head back to Kyle and dropped him as if a flame licked his hand. Reality finally caught up to him as his heart started to race and his lungs finally tried to catch the breath they were lacking. He gave a look of disgust at the unconscious Prince before turning back to Stan, “Can you enter?”

Butters stopped Stan before he could breach the wall, “I...I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

“And why not, Butters?” Stan folded his arms as he and Cartman shared brief glances

“Because once you enter one, you-you-” Butters nervously ran his fingers through his hair, “Oh geez. Once you enter one can never leave unless you received permission from the spellcaster or the ward is broken.” 

Cartman's expression morphed into numb fury, his amber eyes widen, blinking slightly from shock, “What?” a pause before he shook his head furiously “WHAT?! What the fuck do you mean I can fucking leave this?”

“It's… it's like I said, Eric. The ward has to be either broken or you have received permission from the caster. Who I assume is the-”

“Fuck…” a voice groaned loudly silencing the Paladin who immediately turned his attention to the painful groan, “This doesn't get any more easier….”

“Kenny!” Butters exclaimed as he rushed to his aid.

“why…” Kenny slowly lifts his head up nothing how his body was tide to the rear of Cartman's horse, “why am I tied up to-”

“Uh HELLO?!” Cartman yelled as he pounded on the barrier of the ward, “Did you forget about something, Paladin? I am kind of trapped in some fucking barrier with this…  _ Jew!” _

Butters shook his head silently as he helped his lover down from the rear of the horse. He took a long drawn out breath, “He is not just a Jew. He is his Royal Highness Prince Kyle Broflovski, son of the Goddess Cerridwen; Protector of the Wood, and  _ your savior _ . I would address him anything else than just  _ Jew _ , Eric.”

“You motherfucker-” Cartman grunted as he pounded on the ward before shooting a glare towards Kenny, “Kenny, talk to your friend- lover- person before I find a way to murder his-”

“Leo, what the fuck happened?” Kenny asked softly stepping in front of Butters’ sight, “Why is Fatass-”

“Kenny, she finally did it. She finally-” Butters’ voice faltered as his gaze drifted to the unconscious Prince, “I failed him. I failed Kyle, Kenny.”

“Done, what? What has she done?” Kenny grasped Butters’ lapels, shaking him as his eyes glazed over as he drowned on his thoughts, “Leo, tell me! Leo, come on.”

“This was the final piece of her plan to protect him. To shield him from the outside world.” His voice was nothing more than a whisper as a breath rattled his cheat, “If she couldn't stop him from leaving the Willow grove even after forcing him to be the son of the Willow. If she couldn't stop him from seeking knowledge of humans even if contact with them was deemed dangerous. She would force him to stay until he matured with this ward. She… she… Kenny, I was supposed to be behind that Ward. That Ward was meant for me and now that I'm not behind it. Oh, Gods….” He shook his head as he slowly stepped away from Kenny

“A prison? She put her own son in a prison?” Stan questioned as he glanced at Cartman who stared at Mark on his hand, watching the green willow leave playing green, “Cartman? What-”

“Butters… “ Cartman growled as he hid the mark from view and stared at the Paladin with blind fury, “You better fucking figure this out. I cannot be trapped in this fucking ward with him. I have a Goddamn kingdom to-”

“Is there anything you can do?” Kenny gave Cartman a derogatory hand gesture before cupping Butters hand, “Leo…please.”

“I'm going to forget about you again. I don't want-”

“No, you won't.”  Kenny kissed his circlet, “I will die a thousand deaths just to make sure that-”

“Uh, hello? Kenny, Butters? We're going to be in bigger shit if we don't figure this out.” Stan groaned as he pinched his brow with disgust, “ It's not like we can just switch you guys places just to-”

Butters’ eyes lit up as he gasped with a half smile, “That's it, fellas. I got it. Kenny, I got it!”

“Oh please, Paladin,”  Cartman rolled his eyes and waved his hand towards am an imaginary stage, “Do tell. The stage is all yours.”

“Shut up, Fatass!” Kenny snapped at Cartman

“We just switch places. We literally switch-”

“Butters, didn't we just establish that he can't leave the ward?” Stan shook his head as he leaned against a tree, “That's just asking a stupid-”

“No, no, no. Not like that, Stan.” Butters walked towards the Ward and motioned to Cartman, “Eric, let me see your hand. The one with the mark.”

“Hell no. “ Cartman dug his hand deeper into his pockets and stepped away from the border, “Fuck this-”

“Eric, trust me.” Butters held out his hand, “You have a magic mark. It will make it easier for us.”

“Magic...mark?” Stan rushed to the barrier,  “Cartman. What the fuck did you do?”

“I didn't do anything! It was the Jew- uh Prince's fault.” Cartman guarded his hand as Butters motioned for it

“Only as the results for saving your life. It is a mark of debt, he owes you now.” 

“Damn straight,  he does.” Cartman agreed with a scoff

“Eric, your hand or this isn't going to work….please.” Butters held out his own hand through the barrier, flinching at the searing pain running up his arm. Cartman stared at the hand like it was a burning flame before staring at the twin gazes of Stan and Kenny, waiting for his decision. A loud groan and an obnoxious eye roll from the Fat Prince later, Cartman held out his marked hand towards the Paladin, “Eric, what I am going to do is just make your appearance change into mine and vice versa. You will still be you and I will uh still be me. But we will look different to other people other than five of us. Only in your reflections will you see the change. But you...can't just-”

“I get it! I can't mess this up, fuck man. Do you find me a moron?”

Stan and Kenny both shot an amusing look before Stan answers us, “Do you want us to answer -”

“Shut the hell up, Stan. And how long is this going to…?” Cartman growled as Butters’ hand glowed a sky blue before he grasped his hand tightly pulling him towards the barrier.

Butters’ eyes glowed a brilliant blue, his skin radiating a glow and heat like a summer's storm. His voice became distorted like a spirit as an Elven chant escaped from his lips in a whisper. Cartman tried to pull his hand away as a searing pain burned up his arm but The Paladin's grip tightened, nails digging into his skin like daggers.

Butters released with a loud gasp, his blue eyes faded to the blues of the early morning dawn. He huddled loudly as he tried to catch the ever longing breath. He stared at his hands, the corners of his lips pulled up as saw the willow mark that the Human Prince wore on his hands. It worked. It actually worked. 

“It didn't work, Jackass.” Cartman hissed grasping his arm as small droplets of blood formed on the surface of his skin, “What a fucking paladin you-” 

Butters held up his hand, waving it causing the surface of the ward to glisten like a looking glass for each to look at their reflection. Cartman, scoffed at first before staring at his reflection, mouth ajar as words meant to be spoken laid forgotten. 

In the glimmer of the looking glass, Eric Cartman saw the reflection of not of himself but of a fair skinned elf with eyes the color of the sky. Small freckles painted a mosaic just below his eyes and across his nose like a vast mountain range. 

He blinked scoffing as he raised his hand to wave the reflection away. Stupid elf magic trying to sway that his appearance had changed. But much to his surprise Butters reflection also moved. He huffed as he looked around the glimmer to glance at the Elf to find him standing still. 

“No…” Cartman slowly stared at his raised hand and back to the looking glass and the Paladin- no  _ his  _ reflection “fucking way.”

“I told you it would work.” Butters mumbled as his body swayed, knees weak and face pale “now, let's pray that Her Highness doesn't notice. She can be-”

“Hold on. Wait.” Stan injected pinching his brow, Are you saying that Cerridwen could probably see past this?”

“Stan, all we can do is pray. She is the Goddess of the Wood. She knows all and sees all. She can bring life and death. ” Butters sounded almost scripted like gears slowly turning in time like it was constructed, “She is the giver of dreams and the destroyer of nightmares. She is-” before the words left his lips, his body gave in and fell to the ground and the forest silent. Kenny quickly moved towards Butters on the ground but froze.  His eyes slowly gazed up towards the forest line, his blood growing cold. 

Cerridwen walked upon them and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I write? Dont forget to leave me a kudos and comment.
> 
> Want to have updates on my writing and such? Follow me on Tumblr: "darkshadows93"


End file.
